It's a Metal world
by 8000-o-clock
Summary: The guys from Dethklok get an unexpected visitor, who shows them girls can be brutal after-all. Some fluffiness with Skwisgaar and Nathan, Toki cuteness as always! Rated for language and sexually suggestive convos.
1. AnyaKlok

**The Meeting**

The loud ringing woke Charles up from a deep sleep. He unwillingly rolled over, squinting at the clock by his head. "3:45am" it read.

"Ugh", mumbles Charles as he blindly grasps through the air until he reached the receiver.

"This is Ofdensen." He muttered, with his eyes still closed. He slowly grabbed his glasses and sat up. His eyes went wide and he quickly woke up when he heard what the voice on the other end of the line had to say.

"What, are you sure? As soon as tomorrow morning? That's aboslutly out of the quest-", He was cut off by the dial-tone on the other end.

"Well", he sighed, " tomorrow's gonna be interesting.." He sat up in bed a few minutes before letting his head hit the pillow once again.

The next morning...

Charles walked out into the main room of Mordhaus, where Dethklok was relaxing.

"Hey guys, I got some interesting new-" he was cut off by Nathan.

"Oh come on, it's too early for work shit. Some of us haven't even been to bed yet. So..I guess maybe it's too late for work stuff...or..whatever" Nathan trailed off and went back to watching TV.

"Yeah, you're always nagging us, maybe you could just let us live a little, yah robot" shouted Murderface, playing an old arcade wheelchair game.

Charles sighed...seems like everytime he tried to talk these days he gets interupted.

"Listen guys, this concerns you. And it has nothing to do with work...more personal life." Charles stopped, and waited for the reaction.

"So's what, wes got sum crazy goofballs tryings to kill us agains? Always with tha depressing stuffs, this butler is." Skwisgaar looked up from practicing guitar in the hot tub.

Charles looked to his right, where Pickles was passed out drunk on the ground in a pile of drool and vodka. He rubbed his forehead in furstration and stated "Look, fine. The person I need to speak with isn't even here. I'll...leave you to whatever it is you were doing. Have fun."

He walked down the poorly lit hallways towards Toki's room until he approached the door. He took a deep breath, and then knocked twice.

"Hey, goes away! You guys knows I don't likes to be bothered whens I'm makin de models with de stuffs!"

"Toki, it's Charles. I have some important news for you. It's concerning Anya." he said quietly through the closed door. There was silence from the other side. Then some movement, and the door slowly opened.

"Hows you knows about Anya?" A confused and concerned Toki peered through the door, caustiously.

"Well, her rep called me last night, actually...this morning" There was a hint of annoyance in his tone. "There were some...complications with her current living arrangments. She needs some plance else to stay. She might be in danger, Toki."

Toki starred at him for a minute, relunctantly. But he then opened the door compleletly and stepped outside the room.

"Sos shes stayings here then? When is she gonna comes?"

"The call sounded pretty urgent, it seems like she'll be arriv-"

Again, Charles was cut off. This time it was Pickles, yelling for him to come to the main room.

"Hey, Charles! Someone got past security! Get in here, we need yah to, like...I don't know...cuff her or somethin." Pickles ran back to the main room and Charles and Toki quickly followed.

Standing at the entrance way was a young girl, who couldn't have been older then 21. Her long, straight hair was black on the top layer and dyed blond underneath. She stood shorter than all the members of dethklok, even while wearing 3" high leather boots. She seemed to be in great physical shape, and wore a short, denim skirt and a tight, low-cut, black tank-top. While her face was still young, it had a sense of maturity. Her eyes were a very pale blue, almost grey, surrounded with dark eye make-up that really made them stand out.

Beside her were a few large bags and one bag she was carrying on her shoulder. The other members of Dethklok were standing around her. They seemed upset, but curious. All starring at each other, silent and confused, Charles entered the center of the room to explain.

"THIS is what I was trying to tell you guys about today. Guys, I want you to meet Toki's cousin, Anya.

Everyone in the room starred at Anya, and then Toki, then at Charles. Nobody said a word, and then breaking the silence, Anya said "Uh, hello."

"Hi Anyas" smiled Toki, slowly walking over to her and grabbing some of her bags.

"Guys, Anya may have to stay with us for a little while. She's very famous in Northern Europe, particularily in Norway. She needs some place to stay to make sure she is safe and hidden from the public eye." Charles looked at Anya, who half-smiled at him, shyly.

The rest of Dethlkok starred at him with a blank look on all their faces.

"What de hells, maybes you should have mentionned dis befores we sees her and almust haf hart-attak" Skwisgaar muttered at Charles, seeming to not want Anya to hear him.

"Yeah man, its bad enough we got these douchbags trying to break in here everyday, a little heads-up woulda been nice, ya know." Pickles chimed in.

"God, yeah. I mean, it's just common courtesy." Murderface mumbled, giving a dirty look over at Charles, as though he was talking about him and not to him.

Charles sighed, he felt another large headache coming on. "Listen, I know it's short notice. Lets just try to get along and soon this will be over with, okay?

The rest of the band grumbled in compliance.

"Wait a minute, this is dumb. Why didn't we meet her when we got roped into doing that whole stupid family day thing?" Nathan questioned, studying Anya.

"Because" Anya stated, "I am not his immediate family. Plus, it seemed incredibly lame, I was too busy on tour for that crap." It was the first time anyone heard her speak a whole sentence. They could hear an accent in her voice, but she was much better with her English than Toki or Skwisgaar.

Everyone looked over at Anya. Nobody knew what to say. Until Skwisgaar finally registered what she had said.

"Yous? On tour? Ha, gets out of da town. You dont evens looks big enuff to carry guitar." He scoffed.

"Hey Skwisgaar! Cuts it out. Shes real goods. And shes in a metals band in Norway. Maybe she even more brutals than you!" Toki yelled. He seemed totally fed up with everyone treating Anya like she was some sort of alien.

Skwisgaar glared at Toki. He hated thinking anyone could be more metal than him. Especially this chic that they had just met. "Oh yahs, ofcourse yous wuld tink that. Meybes dats why yous is seconds to me in guitars, Toki, and everyting else." He scoffed.

Anya turned her head to see Skwisgaar and then smile deviantly at him. "Oh, so this is the one I have heard about, the fastest guitareest alive. This should be fun, huh Toki?"

Skwisgaar looked confused, "What do yous means?"

Toki smiled back at Skwisgaar, "Anya is da fastestest **FEMALE** guitars player alives." He stated proudly.

And with that, Toki helped Anya with her bags to the guest room Charles had prepared for her. The rest of group looked stunned. Charles left the room silently to get back to his office and the pile of work that waited for him.

The remaining four members of Dethklok watched as their interesting new house-mate walked down the hall. They had to admit, she had a great ass.

The next day...

Dethklok was still curious about their new house-mate, Anya. They knew very little about her, other than she was Toki's famous cousin from Norway, in a metal band and the fastest female guitartist alive. This was enough to peek their interest, they wanted to know more about this girl. But she seemed to keep mostly to herself since she had arrived. She spent most of her time in her room and only came out to get food or take a shower.

Finally, one day she was brave enough to venture down the hall. She arrived in the main living area, where everyone was relaxing. She seemed uncomfortable, and stood at the doorway before stepping into the room. Toki noticed her lingering at the door and shouted over to her, "Hey Anyas! Why don't yous come pals around with us!" The other members starred up at her, and then looked awkwardly at each other.

"Pal around..." Anya thought to herself. Well, whatever. It beat hanging out alone in her room. She slowly approached the couch, where everyone was watching a snake eat an alligator on TV.

Toki sat beside Anya, trying his best to make her feel comfortable. But he had not seen her in so long, he thought maybe they should go somewhere private so they could catch up. "Hey, why don't I shows yous around here, dis place can gets confuzings." Toki smiled at Anya.

"Ya, I have already gotten lost twice", She admitted, and smiled sheepishly back at Toki.

They left the room and continued down the hall until they got to the kitchen. Anya's eyes got wide and she took a couple of steps back. "Is...he...what is...that?" She stuttered, scared half to death at the hunched over figure she saw in the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah dats Jean-Pierre. Hes da cook-guy. He gots mangeled up by da hallocopters." He grimaced over at Jean-Pierre. "Don't worrys about hims, we sews him back togeder, hes okay." Toki reassured.

This didn't bring much comfort to Anya, but she had to smile at Toki's broken English. "Toki, you're English has not gotten any better since I have seen you last." she giggled. "Maybe you should not have cheated during your English classes", she teased.

Toki smiled and blushed a bit. He had to admit, Anya was very smart for being able to learn English so well, even after dropping out of school at such a young age.

"So, how is yous band, Stolver?" Toki asked, trying to change the subject.

"Stolver is.." She thought about the question. "...well, we are on our fifth albulm now, we are doing quite good...maybe a bit too good.." She trailed off and looked at the ground.

"Anya...what is tha matters? Why did yous needs to get away from homes?" Toki asked softly, not sure if he was ready for the answer.

She paused, and took a deep breath in. "You know, it is okay, we do not need to talk about such things. Lets just thank Odin we can meet again, it has been such a long time. You have grown up so much since the young boy I saw ten years ago." She grabbed his large arms, jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Toki blushed again, he wasn't used to people actually being nice to him. He smiled back at Anya, "And yous is not da little girls I saw back in Norway, yous is a ladies now. And yous is totally metal!"

Meanwhile, with Dethklok..

"Hey, here she is, Anya Vanyr. Yah I guess she is the fastest lady guitarist. Huh." Nathan was viewing information about Anya on a black-metal website.

"Yah, it says here shes the leading guitarist in the band 'Stolver', the most popular band in Nothern Europe." Pickles read over Nathan's shoulder.

"Pffts, so. Dats not even dats goods of a title. How culd she even be more metals than me?!" Skwisgaar was across the room, sitting the couch and playing guitar. He seemed very annoyed that everyone was so interested in Anya, but he had to admit, he was probably more interested than any of them. He had never met a metal girl before. And Anya was probably about as metal as they get.

"Ha! Look at this! Some guy grabbed her ass at a concert and she cut off his hand and played guitar with it for 5 minutes!" Murderface seemed impressed by the senseless act of violence.

"Woah, thats..that's pretty metal." Nathan seemed to approve. Skwisgaar said nothing, and just kept rapidly playing the guitar. He wanted to hear more about her, but he wasn't going to let anyone else know that.

"_Stolver is responsible for millions of crimes, riots and deaths in Norway, and have been appointed their own special task forces in order to protect their safety. Their franchaise is huge, with endorsements including weapons, guitars and even their own brand of Vodka_." Pickles read aloud to the group. "This band sounds friggn' awesome man, like one big fuckin' party!" Murderface and Nathan nodded in agreement.

"Bwell, if she's is soo greats, dan why dids she haff to leaves and comes here?" Skwisgaar stood up to see more information on the screen.

"Wait here's something," Pickles read, " _Recently, the bad has taken a hiatus due to a large attack on the group while performing in Norway. The attack resulted in the death of many innocent civilians, but Stolver is reportedly unharmed. However, the castle in which the band resides was completely destroyed. As a result, the band has dispersed and relocated to different regions across the world until their safety can be guaranteed. Nobody knows the current status of the members as no known updates have been recieved on anyone in the group_." Pickles looked at the others in disbelief.

"Brutal." Nathan replied.

Back with Toki and Anya...

Toki and Anya were now out in the courtyard, sitting at the table where Dethklok would eat outside. Toki liked very much talking with his cousin, she was very friendly, but intimidating at the same time. She seemed to finally feel a little more comfortable and relaxed. Anya was laying on her back on top of the table and starring up at the evening sky with Toki. "Well Toki, this is really an interesting place you have got yourself. I am impressed that you have done so well in your band. Too bad you guys are not even as metal as Stolver..." She punched Toki in the arm and gave him a half smile.

"Oh no ways, we totally kick it every times, wes da best band in da worlds!" Toki smirked back at her, "Especially with me in da bands, I rocks da most." He stated, while playing air-guitar.

"Anya laughed, "Yes, I have heard Dethklok's music, but maybe I can give you guitar lessons some time. That way you can rub it in that blonde guy's face when you are faster than him."

"Wowee, you can teach mes guitars fast-playings like yous? Oh, gots to have lessons!" Toki exclaimed.

"Ha, maybe tomorrow, Toki. I am quite tired now" Anya sighed as she sat up on the table.

Just then, they saw two of the yard wolves prowl around the corner, their glowing eyes followed their every movement as they let out a low growl. " Uh, maybe it is time we goes back inside?" She asked hesitantly. Toki kept his eyes on the wolves, "Yeah, meybes dats good ideas.." He got up and led Anya back inside.

As they started to walk back in, they were immeidiately met by the rest of Dethklok.

"Hey," started Pickles, "you're in dat band, Stolver, aint' yah?" He asked.

Anya, looked at Toki, then at the rest of the guys. "Uh, yes, I am lead guitartist."

"Well, it doesn't sound totally, uh lame." Nathan muttered. "It sounds pretty... metal."

"Yeah, do you really enourse weapons and cut off peoples limbs?" Asked Murderface.

Anya looked at all four members slowly, then replied, " Well, that was just one time, people got the message after that. And yah, we have a line of hunting knifes, swords and crossbows. You know, regular stuff like that."

"Huh, well, thats pretty...cool, I guess. Maybe you don't suck after all." Nathan said, looking back at Toki. "If you wanna hang out or something, or you know...come to one of our shows...that's cool, or whatever. I don't care..." Nathan trailed off, turning down the hall to walk away. The other members turned to follow Nathan, but Skwisgaar glared at Anya, then turned his back and began to walk away.

Anya looked confused and turned back to Toki. Toki just smirked and put his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards her guest room. "Dat means dey likes you, Anya." They arrived at Anya's room and Toki opened the door for her. As he glanced inside, he noticed that she had already began to decorate the room. The walls were plastered in Norwiegian death-metal band posters and everything in the room was painted black. The bed had a large canopy made up of black and dark purple veils, and the rugs in the room were also dark purple to match.

"Toki, thank you for making me feel so at home today", Anya said, as she hugged Toki goodnight.

Toki was so surprised he didn't even hug her back. He couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged him, he almost didn't know what to do. She let go of him and slowly closed the door. Toki was very glad that Anya was here, he finally felt like he had somebody on his side. Maybe now the guys would respect him a little more. And he couldn't wait until he could show Skwisgaar how good he was once Anya gave him some guitar lessons.

He walked back into the main room, where Dethklok was getting drunk, and Skwisgaar was sulking on the coach. Toki grabbed one of the many bottles of rum and poured himself a strong drink. He felt like celebrating the arrival of the only person he could actually stand in his whole family. And it wasn't often that he got to make Skwisgaar feel this shitty, so he wanted to enjoy the moment.

Anya was laying in bed with her eyes closed and her music blasting in her room. She was glad the other members of the band had gotten to know more about her, and even accepted her. It seemed like they all had a lot in common. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad here afterall, all the free food and booze you would ever need and so much security she would never feel in danger. Plus, she had to admit that some of the guys were pretty good looking...even that Swedish jerk, Skwisgaar.


	2. Drinking Games and Black Eyes

It had only been a couple of weeks since Anya had been living at Mordhaus, but she already felt very comfortable there. She spent most of her time listening to music, playing guitar and writing songs. One thing she had never mentioned to anyone was her fondness of art. Every time she got the spare chance, she would love to draw and paint anything that came to her mind. She got a lot of inspiration from travelling to so many different places and writing music would only help her creative juices flow. The sound of Dimmu Borgir blasting through her stereo helped her to draw her latest piece; it was a picture of Stolver, performing on a mountain top with dark clouds surrounding the top. She often thought about designing on of their album covers, but always feared her art was not good enough.

Her concentration was broken when she heard a knock on the door. She got up from the bed and moved towards the door, quickly hiding her sketchbook before she answered. To her surprise, she saw Nathan, Pickles, Toki and Murderface at her door.

"Oh, hello guys." She said as she stepped completely out of the room and quickly closing the door behind her. She enjoyed her privacy, and she didnt feel comfortable with Dethklok looking through all her stuff.

She could tell Nathan and Pickles were already tipsy, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes emitting from the group. "Hey...w-we were wondern'...you should come hang out...have a drink and show us what you can do on the...the guitar." Pickles was slurring his speech a bit and playing air guitar to try and get his message across.

Anya hesistated, then replied "...Alright, you guys got any whiskey?"

The guys smiled in response and then led her to another large room where they opened a huge cabinet built into the wall. Anya couldn't believe her eyes. She was standing in front of very big dry bar filled with every kind of alcohol imaginable. She couldn't remember the last time she saw so much booze in one place.

"Well..." she said,"...I guess that means yes."

"I told thems alls about yous and your band, Anyas. Yous is so goods, they wants to hear you plays sum." Toki seemed to be a couple drinks behind everyone, but still a bit sloppy.

"Alright, BUT..I never perform sober" Anya smirked. "Somebody mix me a strong drink." This would be the first time Anya had had a drink since the incident in Norway. She really needed to unwind and forget about everything, so maybe having a few drinks would help. "I think we need to get to know each other a little better. Who wants to play a drinkings game?"

Everyone nodded in compliance. Murderface spoke up, "Nothing stupid, we have to play a brutal one. Maybe we should get more booze."

Anya looked shocked, she thought they had quite enough liquor already. She started to get worried she might have bit off more than she could chew.

The game started as the group sat down on the couches in the center of the room. Each person had about 4 bottles of alcohol each sitting beside them on the table. Anya was sitting in between Toki and Nathan and across from Murderface and Pickles. The had decided to play 'I Never' for their drinking game. The rules were you had to say something you never did, and if anybody in the game has done it, they have to take a drink. Anya could sense the guys were going to team up on her, with the exception of Toki.

Right before they were about to start, Skwisgaar walked into the room, obviously just waking up. As he rubbed his eyes groggily, he looked at everyone at the table and asked" Hey, whats every-bwons doings?"

"Oh, wes gonna plays drinkings game that Anyas tought us. Wes gonnas git drunks and play geetars!" Toki exclaimed, clearly excited about the idea.

"Hmm, bwell then, meybes yous can counts me in." Skwisgaar suddenly seemed interested in the idea, noticing that Anya was going to be playing. "Why don'ts we start with de ladiee then." He looked over at Anya while taking a seat next to Pickles at the end of the couch.

"Do not mind if I do." Anya looked back at Skwisgaar with a half-smile. She thought about what to pick that would make everyone drink. "Ha," she said," I never had to pee standing up!"

Of course, the guys all had to take a drink. Anya was surprised how much they drank on one question, it didn't look like they were going to stop. Finally, they all put their drinks down and it was now Nathan's turn. " I never...huh. I never...been to...I dunno, Norway." Nathan seemed to have a hard time thinking of something to say, since he was already half in the bag. Anya, of course was the first one to drink, followed by Toki. But before he drank he said to Nathan, "Hey Nathan, wes all beens to Norways. Remembers da Duncan Hills concerts?"

"Oh...crap, my bad." He replied.

"No, it is okay Nathan, that just means that you too will have to drink." Anya advised him, taking a big swig of Jack Daniels. So once again, they all took a big drink and muttered at Nathan.

The game went on like this for a while, then they eventually decided to go into the hot tub. They were all very drunk, the guys took their shirts off and stayed in their pants while continuing to drink in the hot tub. Anya sat at the edge with her feet hanging in the side of the tub. She was sitting inbetween Toki and Skwisgaar, who were arguing about guitar. Anya had to admit, she had gotten quite smashed from the drinking game, she wasn't used to drinking this much and knew she was a bit of a light-weight. Skwisgaar looked up at her and laughed, "Tokis, yur cousins doesn't looks so sobers anymore". He looked over at Anya and said, "Hey, why donts yous get into the tubs, unless yous is scared of a little waters with bubbles."

Anya looked down at him, she was so wasted she laughed and said "Fine, I will." She stood up and took off her tank top, revealing a black, lace bra and a star pendant she wore around her neck. She also had a tattoo of three black stars on her hip bone. Anya slowly slid into the hot tub, in between Toki and Skwisgaar. The guys looked shocked (and impressed). They could never tell what Anya's body looked like in too much detail, but now they could see a defined stomach that showed she was in very good shape. They couldn't help but look at he body, especially with such sexy, revealing lingerie

"Sorry Toki," she said, now realizing what she did. I...do not have a swimsuit or anything."

Toki rolled his eyes, and looked over at the guys. He could tell they were staring at her, and he didn't like it. Even though Anya wasn't a little girl anymore, it wasn't going to stop him from being protective of her. "Oh, here you goes Anyas, yous can wear my shirts." He said, with a kind but stern look on his face.

"Thank you, Toki." Anya said, as she slipped the shirt on that was two sizes too big. She thought it was nice how he wanted to take care of her, she realized she missed spending time with him.

The guys seemed dissapointed that she covered up, Pickles said "Hey, cmon now. We're all pals here, huh?" He gave a little wink over at Anya and she blushed. Toki gave him a dirty look and decided to get up and make another drink.

"Sos, why don't you finally let us hears sum of dis guitars you promised, uh?" Skwisgaar leaned over and asked Anya.

"Alright," she said. "Hand me that Gibson Explorer". Skwisgaar did so with no hesitation, he wanted to hear what the girl could do.

Anya tuned the guitar, and quickly began movnig her hands over the strings so fast her fingers looked like blurrs. She started off playing a popular Stolver song, which many of the group recognized. She looked up at the guys and they seemed to be impressed. Then, she gave a devilish smile to Skwisgaar as she blended her song with a Dethklok song. She started to play Thunderhorse, and they all seemed to approve. Once she had finished, she placed the guitar down on the edge of the hot tub and waited for her reviews.

"Hey that was pretty heavy." Nathan admitted.

"Yeah dude, she was like, playn' it way fast and then doin' the stuff with the strings." Pickles could barely keep his eyes opened but still seemed to enjoy the performance.

"You gotta admit, shes not so terrible. Even if she is a soul-murderer." Murderface added.

Anya looked confused at the last statement, and then looked over at Skwisgaar. Skwisgaar looked a bit shocked, but impressed. He smirked back at her and then picked up his guitar. "Yous is pretty goods, I'll give yous dat." He smiled. "But dis is whats makes me da bests."

He tuned the guitar and started to play 'Crush my Battle Opponents Balls'. Skwisgaar played flawlessly and faster than he ever had before. When he was done, he set down the Gibson and lifted himself out of the hot tub. Anya was surprised when Skwisgaar rubbed her head playfully as he walked past to his room. "Crazy goofballs." He laughed to himself, leaving the room.

"Yeah, I got to do some recording shit tomorrow morning, I better go." Nathan got up out of the hot tub and was followed by Murderface and a very drunk Pickles. As they all stumbled across the room, Toki sat on the each of the hot tub beside Anya. "Yous did real goods, Anyas" he slurred. "I tink yous gave Skwisgaar a run for his moneys."

Anya smiled and picked up the Explorer once again. She began to play 'Crush my Battle Opponents Balls', except even faster than Skwisgaar had just played. Without even looking down at her hands, she said "Well, we will see, Toki."

The Next Day...

Everybody was holding their heads and looking hung over. The guys were sitting at their conference table waiting for Charles to start the daily meeting. When Charles finally entered, the guys just barely acknowledged his existence and starred ahead with bloodshot eyes. He was about to go over some new merchandise, but then Anya walked in. She was wearing a black, loosely tied bathrobe with a small skull crest near the top. Her hair was wet, as she obviously had just gotten out of the shower. This brought the guys heads up a bit, as they could see even more skin today than they did last night in the hot tub. Toki didn't seem to notice, as he was fast asleep with his head resting on the table.

Anya wasn't in such good shape either, she had huge bags under her eyes and she seemed to be stumbling a bit as she walked past the table and towards the coffee pot. She poured some into her black mug and muttered under her breath, "Oh good God I need coffee..."

As Charles looked around, he could piece together what happened the previous night. "You guys have a little, uh, party last night, there?" he asked.

Everyone mumbled simple one-word responses and laid their heads on the table. Charles could tell this meeting was going to have to be a quick one.

"Well guys, since we have a new clothing line out that we've barley promoted, I've scheduled you to make several public appearances in Nothern Europe, where your line seems to be most popular." Charles looked over at the guys as he spoke loud enough to get their attention. "We will be leaving tomorrow morning, the Dethcopters will be waiting for you at 9am." Nobody responded, they just slowly nodded their heads in compliance and Charles left the room.

Anya walked up to the guys at the table, "Boy, that guy is always working, eh?" she watched him bustle out the door.

"Yah, and he likes to make us work ALL the time, too." Pickles mumbled.

Toki finally woke up and realized that Anya was now in the room with them. "Hey, Anyas." He greeted her groggily. "Guys, whats did I miss from de meetin thing?"

"We have to go the some place somewhere to promote somethin, I dunno I didn't really hear it." Nathan shrugged.

Anya rolled her eyes at Nathan and looked over at Toki, "You guys are going to Northern Europe to promote a...clothing line." Anya smirked to herself. She found it a bit odd than a famous metal band would have their own clothing line. Oh well, she thought, maybes that is how things work in Americas. She leaned against the counter and took a couple sips from her coffee. As she leaned over to chat with the guys, she started twirling her wet hair around her index finger and studying the black substance in her mug.

Toki looked up to ask Anya a question, but was surprised what he saw. Anya was leaning over, with nothing on under her bathrobe and he could see almost see all of her chest. He quickly stood up and walked over to Anya, hoping she would stand up straight as he approached her, he did not want any of the guys to get a shot like that from his cousin. "Hey, why don'ts yous come wit us to Europes?" he asked, standing in a way so it would block the view from the other guys.

Anya looked up at him, with a rather surprised expression. She didn't expect to get invited to their events or promotions. "Ah, that is okay, Toki, I do not want to be a bother. Plus, I just got away from Europe." she replied, her voice sounding very hoarse.

"No, its not bothers, we wants yous to comes, right guys!" Toki looked over to the guys. They looked over at Toki and Anya, and Nathan replied " Yeah sure whatever, it's gonna be boring as crap." as he laid his head back on the desk.

"Yeah, anyone who can drink as much as dat is fine wit me." Pickles added.

Now Skiwsgaar and Murderface were laying their heads down, asleep on the table. She looked at the other three and thought about it. "Well, I am sure you guys can keep me away from de public eye. And maybes I could even try on some of the clothes."

Toki seemed happy with that, "Greats, den yous come. We all goes." He turned and left towards the main living room to play some DDR. The group dispersed and went their separate ways. Anya was walking down one of the dark halls alone, and then she started to look around. "On no..." she muttered. She had been in such a daze from the night before that she had gotten lost down one of the main corridoors. But off in the distance she could hear foot steps approaching. She stayed in one spot in her slippers and bathrobe and waited to see who it was. The tall, shadowy figure got closer to her and she immediately wished that she was anywhere else.

"Oh, it's yous. Well, either yous goings for da mornings stroll, or yous must be losts." Skwisgaar smirked at her.

Anya glared at him, humiliated that he of all people had found her stranded and wet in her bathrobe in the middle of the dark, cold hallway. She felt so dumb. "Oh, do not worry, I am not lost. I walk this way all the time." She replied, trying to sound as confident as possible.

Of course, Skwisgaar didn't buy it for a second. He looked down at her and noticed she was shivering from head-to-toe. "Meybes yous want for me to draws yous a little maps of here so you can gets around, huh?" He wanted to enjoy this moment, he knew she would never admit she was wrong about anything. He knew more about women then he led on.

Anya looked annoyed and sighed "No, that is fine! I do not need a map, I am not little kid." She stuck her tongue out at him and turned to storm away. Except she turned to fast and walked right into a large pillar close to the wall behind her. "AH!" she yelled, clutching at her forehead with both hands. She all of a sudden felt very faint and ill, her eye sight went fuzzy, and then dark. She passed out right there in the hallway with a loud 'Thud' at Skwisgaars feet.

Skwisgaar looked down at her with no expression. He thought about leaving her there for one of the hoodies to find and take care of, but then he decided he better do something since they were in a remote section of the castle. He rolled his eyes and scooped up the limp girl in his arms and proceeded to walk down the hallway. When he got to his nearby room, he laid her on the bed and dimmed down the lights for her. As he was laying her on the bed, he noticed the bathrobe hike up a little up her thigh. He raised an eyebrow, then looked at the unconscious girl laying peacefully on his bed. He could already see the beginning of a black eye. Skwisgaar sighed and pulled a thin blanket over her lower half and went into a different section of his room. He picked one of his Gibsons and started practising while she rested.

After about half an hour, Anya started to stir and groan a bit. She slowly sat up on the white, fur blanket and rubbed her eyes. She felt very woozey, and like she might throw up. It took her a few minuts to realize she was not in her room, and she didn't remember how she got to this place. Looking around, she saw the room was decorated with white, futuristic furniture, and was kept very tidy. All of a sudden, she felt a shart stab of pain on her forehead right about her left eye and she clutched it. ."Ugh..." she growled.

Skiwsgaar looked over his shoulder and noticed she was awake. He placed the guitar back on the stand and walked over to her.

She looked up at him, surprised to realize she was in his room. "Why am I in your room, what de hell happened?"

He stood at the end of the bed with his arms crossed and looked down at her with a half smile, "Yous is a clutz, dats what happened. You run into someting dats not even movings, I dont knows how."

She felt the bump on her head and blushed, suddenly remembering what happened right before she blacked out. "So then...you brought me here..?" she was curious, he didn't seem like the type to...do anything nice for somebody.

"Yah whatevers, I takes yous here to get yous out of the way. Now yous are awake, yous can gos. Yous are messing up my place, here." Skiwsgaar turned his back on her and picked up his guitar once again.

Anya slowly stood up and turned back towards, realizing she was about to ask a very stupid question, "Um, how is it that I get-

"I drew a maps on yous hand." Skwisgaar looked over his shoulder at her with a smirk on his face.

She looked down at her hand and indeed there was a map in marker telling her how to get back to her room. She rolled her eyes and then quickly left with whatever shred of dignity she had left.

_What an arrogant jerk, _Anya thought as she walked back into her own room. But as she started to get changed, she couldn't help but be glad he was nice enough to carry her back to his room and even put a blanket over her. He took care of her. She caught herself smiling in the mirror..then quickly shook her heard.

_Ugh, I do not haf time to think about this foolishness. I haf to pack._

AN: So, this was my second chapter to my story. I'm really just trying to setup the main plot here, sorry if it is a bit slow

The time takes place about a year after Dethkloks attack, I didn't want to do remakes of episodes people already know, but I'll throw all the references in there.

I didnt realize how hard it was to keep the Dethklok guys from being OOC, so lemme know if i slip up. Enjoy!


	3. PromoKlok

_**Dream scene...**_

_Toki had never been happier, he was in one of his favorite places; the beach. He loved the warm weather, anything that wasn't cold like his home village back in Norway. His buried his feet in the warm sand and laid back, soaking in the beaming rays. This was perfection. He felt a friendly presence beside him and he smiled, his special friend whom he had been dreaming about recently had returned. It was just the two of them, sharing the beach and enjoying the view of the rolling waves crash into the sand. So peaceful, away from the noisy crowds of fans and blaring of guitars or drums. He wanted to know who this lady was beside him, who was this person who he felt so happy with, so at ease with. He felt a special connection with her, and he finally felt what it was belong somewhere in the world. Suddenly the ocean started to peal away, turning dark and overcast. The sounds of the waves stopped, replaced with a loud buzzing._

Toki woke up to his alarm going off beside his ear. With a sigh, he pushed himself up, rubbing at his eyes wearily. He started his daily work-out routine and then grabbed a shower. He was curious about his recurring dreams involving a young girl whom he knew nothing about, he only knew that they made him happy.

He walked into the boardroom where Pickles and Murderface were talking about a new set of songs they had just lined up for another Dethklok CD.

"I'm jush shayin, it could be a bit more zippy, you know? Maybe if I helped write more of the songs..." Murderface was saying to Pickles.

"Look," Pickles started, "we've already written the songs, you don't even write yer own bass lines, Murderface. You don't even brush your teeth!"

The too continued to argue, with Murderface eventually smashing a nearby guitar. Toki sat quietly across from them, his mind was not focusing on work at the moment. Nathan and Skwisgaar walked in and took their seats, followed by Charles. The meeting began as usual, Charles was going over important information about their trip to promote their fashion line-up, and of course, nobody was paying attention.

"Uh guys, this is pretty important, it concerns all of you. We're leaving today for the big fashion show and it would be really great if -" Charles started to say, but was cut off by Nathan.

"Man, I hope there's some hot girls there. Isn't...isn't that, like, all we're doin this stupid thing for?" Nathan asked aloud, while reading a magazine at the table.

"Bah, all des ladies will bes sticks and bones. Too scrawny for my likings" Skwisgaar added.

After about 10 or 15 minutes, Charles eventually finished his speal. Everyone stood up and began getting their bags ready for the trip. Last night, Charles had came to Anya and asked her if she would be one of the models since some of the other girls were too...concerned for their safety. Anya had agreed, as long as her identity could be hidden. But now Toki noticed that Anya was nowhere to be found, so he decided to go looking for her.

Toki walked down the hall towards the guest room until he reached her door. He knocked a couple times and got no response.

"Hellooo...Anyas? We gots to gets on the goings. Are yous awakes?" Toki asked through the door. He waited a few seconds and still heard no reply. "Hello...?" he asked once more...still nothing. He slowly turned the handle and pushed open the door to Anya's room, where he saw her still asleep in bed. He walked in the room a couple of steps and called for her to wake up. "Anyas, yous needs to wake up! Yous is gonna makes us lates." he said, a bit louder this time.

Anya mumbled and rolled over, and it was then that Toki noticed her black eye. "Hey!" he yelled, "what's wrong with yous eye-ball?" as he ran over to her and shook her awake. Anya's eyes popped open in surprise and she looked up confused at Toki.

"Oh, God!" she yelled. "Toki, you scared me. OH! What time is it? Aw no, I slept in!" She sat up a bit in bed and looked around in a daze. Then she felt the stab of pain in her bruised eye and grabbed at her head. "Ugh, oh yeah, dis thing. Well, it was...it is not a big deal, do not worry about it." She looked over at him, slightly embarrassed.

Toki looked concerned. "Are yous okays? Who hurts you?" He sat down on the bed beside her.

Anya looked up at him and was about to speak, but then she let out a little gasp and pulled the blankets up to her neck. She looked up at Toki, and then down at the bed, her face turning very red. Toki suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes and was trying to cover up in front of him. He looked away and quickly stood up. "Just, uh, get readys. We's is waiting for yous outsides." He said as left the room to give her some privacy.

Anya quickly leaped out of bed and grabbed a quick shower, she was suddenly glad she packed all her stuff up last night. Still, she had a terrible headache from hitting her forehead the night before. She noticed a bottle of pills on the counter that read 'Extra Strength', so she grabbed a few and quickly tied back her wet hair into a ponytail. Right before she left the room, she grabbed her song book. If it was going to be a long flight, she wanted something to do on the way there. After applying as much make-up as she could to cover her black-eye, Anya headed outside to meet the guys at the Dethcopter.

As she expected, everyone (with the exception of Skwisgaar) looked at her in shock.

"Hey, what happened to you, yah get into a bar fight er somethin?" Pickles asked as he nudged Anya. Anya sighed, she had been expecting this from the guys, but she was embarrassed to tell them that it was something so simple as not watching where she was going.

"Yeah, heh. Cat fight or something?" Nathan added. "Hey, that would have been cool. I love seeing stuff like that...who did you get in a cat-fight with?"

Anya blushed a bit. "Umm, nah. It is not a big deal...I..." she started to explain, but was cut-off by Skwisgaar.

"Hey, cmon guys, wes gots to goes. Wes dont haf times for 20 billion questions." Skwisgaar said as he walked towards the helicopter with a bunch of bags. The rest of the guys followed him on.

"Alright, alright, we're going. Yeesch, why dont yah juss schtart whipping us." Murderface muttered under his breath.

Anya was beyond surprised. Either Skiwsgaar was trying to save her from humiliation or he really was that impatient. She didn't want to look that much into it, so she shook it off and followed everyone else aboard. As she gave her bags to the hoodies, she saw Skwisgaar giving her a smirk that said 'you owe me'. Anya rolled her eyes and sat down on a large couch, she was still so tired and her head was killing her. She wanted to relax before getting to the fashion show, since she was now going to be one of the models on the runway. "_Great,"_ Anya thought, "_of all the times to get a black eye..."_

The pilot had said over the intercom it would be about a 5 hour flight, so everyone was doing their own things. Anya was writing a few songs to pass the time. She didn't have any lyrics yet, but she had been writing a lot of music lately. It was very complex, but she knew it would sound amazing, she couldn't wait to show it to the rest of the band...whenever everyone got back together again. Anya sighed, she hadn't thought much about her band-mates since she came to Mordhaus, but she suddenly felt a little sad she hadn't been able to to spend any time with her friends. She wondered where they all were staying and if they were okay.

Anya's thoughts were interrupted when Skwisgaar and Toki came into the room and sat on the couch across from her. Of course, Skwisgaar was teasing Toki about his guitar and Anya heard him mention that they were going to turn down Toki's guitar on the new CD. Toki wasn't saying much, it seemed like he was used to being pushed around. Anya felt a little bad for him. Ever since she could remember, he was getting bossed around or put down. Toki was always quite nice, in an innocent and naiive way. Anya looked up from her book and saw that Toki was watching her. She gave him a friendly smile and he smiled back, ignoring Skwisgaars' negative comments.

Skwisgaar looked over and noticed that Anya was working on something. "Oh," he started, "are yous taking notes from mes to learn hows to be betters guitars player?" Skwisgaar smirked over at her.

Anya replied, "Uh, not quite. But good guess". She rolled her eyes at him and began to write again.

Her head wasn't aching as much, but she had began to feel a bit woozy. "Ugh..." she moaned as she put her hand across her forehead. Suddenly, her vision started to go blurry, and she felt incredibly tired. She remembered feeling this way before and reached into her bag to read the label of the pills she had taken. The bottle read 'Extra strength, take only one per every 4 hours. Take with food.'

_"Oh craps," _she thought. In her rush, she took three pills to get rid of the pain as quickly as possible, and she didn't have time to grab any breakfast before they left. She was starting to get worried, her body wasn't ever very good at dealing with drugs, prescription or any other kind. Her palms were getting clammy and she felt the room start to spin. Suddenly, she blacked out and plopped down the couch.

Skwisgaar and Toki looked over at her blankly. Then they looked back at each other, not sure what to do.

"Did shes die?" Skwisgaar asked, nonchalantly. Toki walked over and slowly studied her.

"Nah," Toki said, "she's just a sleepies. I'll goes gets her pillows". He walked out of the room and left Skwisgaar with an unconscious Anya.

Skwisgaar slowly walked up to her and shook her arm. "Hellos, yous sleepings, eh?" he asked. Then he saw the bottle of pills in her hand. He couldn't read English that well, but recognized the label because he had given her the pills last night. He forgot to tell her how strong they were. _"Uh ohs"_ he thought. He quickly pocketed the pills so that no one would see that she had taken them. Toki entered the room with a pillow and blanket and suggested they leave her so she can sleep.

"Uh yeas, okay. Just gives me a minutes.." Skwisgaar said to Toki. Toki shrugged and then left the room.

As little as Skwisgaar cared about what happened to anyone else but himself, he didn't want to deal with the headache of Toki or Anya being upset with him for giving her prescription pain-killers. He needed to make sure Anya would wake up and be okay so he didn't get in trouble.

He sat down on the couch and propped her head up. "Hey, yous lady...wake ups. Hellooo..." He said to Anya, but go no response. He got a cold, damp face cloth and placed it on her forehead. "Ugh," he said to himself "dis is nots whats I needs right nows.."

As he sat by her side waiting for her to come to, he noticed the book left open beside her. He looked at Anya, and then at the book again, and decided to flip through the pages. Since Skwisgaar didn't know how to read music, it all seemed like gibberish to him, but he was impressed that she could write music, at least. Maybe he had underestimated her. Even he had to admit that she was a farily good guitarist, and her band sounded pretty metal from what they had read about it.

Anya began to stir on the couch, and she finally woke up. "Uhhh..." she groaned. "No more pain pills for me..." She sat up slowly, and was surprised to see Skwisgaar, of all people, by her side.

"You knows, meybe if yous weren't so acksidents prone we wouldnt hafs to look out for yous." He scolded. Skwisgaar got up and left the room to join the others.

Anya shook her head and starred blankly ahead. This was the second time today that Skwisgaar had surprised her. Also, the second time in 24 hours that she had fainted. She laid down for a little bit longer until she felt at full-strength again.

Anya walked into the main room of the Dethcopter, where everyone was going over the songs they were going to perform at the fashion show. She didn't want to barge into their rehearsal, so she stood at the doorway and listened to them practise. They all sounded pretty good, the song was one she had never heard before, so she assumed it was something from their new CD. They stopped practising when Toki hit a sour note and through everybody else off.

"Toki, you messed it up again. Maybe you should...you know...practise some more..or at all." Nathan looked over at Toki. Everyone seemed kinda pissed, so Anya decided it would be a good idea to leave before she got noticed. She went back into the other room where she kept writing music quietly. About a half hour later, she was joined by Toki.

"Oh, hello Toki." she looked up at him from her book.

"Hey Anyas, whats are yous doin?" Toki asked as he watched her write in the book.

"Just writing some music." she replied. She looked up at Toki and saw that he had a confused look on his face. Anya turned the book towards him so he could read it. "See?" she said.

"I...can'ts read musik..." Toki mumbled, clearly not wanting to confess it to Anya.

"Oh..." Anya was a bit surprised, but didn't want to make Toki feel bad. "..that's okay. Maybe I can teach you how."

Tokis' eyes lit up and he nodded in agreement. "Thats would be greats!" He walked over and sat beside her on the couch as she started to tell him about what she was writing. Anya went over the different notes and parts of the songs, and gave some advice on how to start writing his own music. Toki was grateful to learn even a little bit from Anya, he respected her abilities as a musician. Anya looked up at him and smiled. Toki was so eager, even if the lesson didn't stick with him, she knew he at least wanted to learn and she appreciated that.

"Here, let me show you something, Toki" Anya said as she grabbed Toki's flying V from the wall and handed it to him. "I happened to notice something when I saw you playing today." She stood up with Toki as he held the guitar, and then she walked behind him. "Maybes this will help you, it is how I use my wrist when I play guitar and it helped a lot." Anya took Toki's arm and moved his forearm down to help use all his strength so that there wouldn't be as much pressure on his wrist. Toki stood perfectly still, Anya was so gentle and nice, he blushed a bit when he felt her soft hands on his arms.

"There, now try playing something for me, anything." Anya said from behind him.

Toki complied and began playing his part for Thunderhorse. And he had to admit, this was much easier to do. He didn't feel as much strain in his lower arm.

The pilot spoke over the intercom saying that they had arrived at their destination. Everyone grabbed what they needed and headed towards the make-up area to get ready for the show. Anya was grateful that the girl doing her make up was able to hide the black-eye very well so nobody could see it. Which didn't make too much of a difference because all the models would be wearing different masks in the form of demons to wear with the clothes. This worked out pretty well for Anya since she was trying to stay hidden from the public-eye for a while.

She walked over to her dressing room where her outfit was waiting for her. Anya looked at the clothes in shock, maybe she should have waited to see what she would have to wear before she decided to become a model. Just then, Charles knocked on the open door and took a couple steps into the room.

"Anya, there's just a few pieces of information I need to go over with you. I'll need you to sign this waiver in the small possibilty that something may happen to you at the show." Charles handed her a sheet and a pen to sign.

Anya looked at Charles, and then cauioustly took the pen and signed the piece of paper. "So, uh...when do I go on?" she replied nervously.

"You'll be the 5th one down the runway. The people backstage will guide you. Anyway, that's all I needed to do. Uh, good luck." and with that, Charles abruptly left the room and closed the door behind him.

Anya sighed and began to feel a bit uneasy as she got ready for the show. She didn't know what to make of Charles yet, he didn't seem to have much of a personality. Although she did appreciate all he did for her, she did not completly trust him yet.

Once she was finished getting the clothes on, she headed backstage to where Dethklok was just about to perform the show. The lights went dark and everybody started going crazy cheering for Dethklok. The stage lights came on and were shining on the guys on stage. The music sounded really good, it was fast-paced and very heavy. Although she couldn't understand what Nathan was really saying, she loved his deep, graspy voice. She watched him as he yelled on stage in front of the hundreds of thousands of fans, and then realized she was smiling at Nathan and even blushing a bit. Anya shook her head and continued to watch the show to distract herself form her thoughts. Murderface was playing the bass beside Pickles, who was really playing some fast drums. Toki was headbanging beside Skwisgaar, and she had to admit, they both looked pretty metal. Toki's guitar playing even seemed a litte better, but of course was overshadowed by Skwisgaar and his super-fast solos.

The song ended and everybody went beserk, yelling and screaming for the band to play more songs, however the guys just walked off the stage. Anya suddenly felt a little nervous, she didn't really want the guys to see her like this. But it was too late, all five of them rounded the corner and came face-to-face with a leather-clad Anya.

Everyone just starred at her, they almost didn't recognize her at first glance. Her hair had been done up so it looked a bit messy but still quite sexy. Her make-up completely hid the bruise and the colour they used around her eyes looked great on her. The outfit was very tight and revealing, it was all made of leather with steel spikes on the shoulders and some smaller studs around the belt. The top was barley any material at all, it was a cross over of material which left little the imagination and her boobs were pushed up so high that Anya felt like she might faint yet again. She wore a black and grey leather skirt that came to mid-thigh length, and a large belt that had a whip attached to her side for her to walk with down the runway. Even her knee-high boots had spikes on the bottoms of them.

All this silent gawking started to make Anya feel very uncomfortable. But she had to admit, she kind of liked the attention. "So you did a good job out there, it was pretty brutal, as Nathan would say." she joked.

They nodded but continued to leer at her, even Toki seemed surprised at what she was wearing. The guys looked at each other and then back at Anya. Toki was starting to get bothered by this, he didn't appreciate the guys being so obvious about staring at Anya.

The awkward silence was broken when Anya was grabbed by a stage hand and led to wear she needed to go. "Ack!" Anya yelled, not expecting to be dragged off somewhere without any notice. She was put in line behind the other models, all wearing their demonic masks. Anya was handed her mask; a grey and silver devilish creature that covered only the top half of her face. It has long twisted horns coming off the top of the mask, very much so something you would see at a Dethklok event.

She strapped the mask on and grabbed her whip from the side of her belt and got behind the other girls. When it was her cure to go, she found she had a hard time seeing where she was going since the mask didn't really have the greatest eye-holes to see out of it. She managed to make it down the runway and was even able to strike a pose at the end of the cat-walk. But as she walked back, she didn't realize the whip was dragging down behind her, and one of the models following behind slipped and fell on it. The girl tumbled down onto the models behind her, causing a domino affect on the stage (all of which Anya was oblivious to). There were two large torches burning on either end of the runway and the girls fell into both of them, setting the ground (and several innocent bystanders) ablaze. People were running to escape the fire, and the audience started to riot to make their way out.

Anya stepped back stage and removed her mask to greet the guys. "Hey, did you guys see me out there?" Anya smiled at the guys. "I was all like posing and-" she was cut off as two roadies grabbed her and dragged her off to the dethcopter to escape. Anya still had no idea what was going on, there always seemed to be a commotion going on whenever she was around these guys.

As they started to board the helicopter, the whole arena went up in flames and the people who weren't on fire were fighting to make their way out. Anya finally noticed what was going on and gasped as she watched the flames go higher. She was so shocked she could barley move, she was trying to walk towards the dethcopter but there were too many people pushing and rioting. Suddenly, someone grabbed at her leg, pulling her towards the angry mob.

"Gah!" Anya yelled. Nathan and Pickles were walking ahead of her and about to get onto the helicopter when they saw Anya was being pulled down. Nathan reached out his arm to Anya, which she gratefully latched on to as they pulled her aboard. Anya felt like she was going to be pulled in half and was using the spiked boots to kick people off of her. Then the crowd let go and the force flung her into the Dethcopter with the others, landing directly on top of Nathan.

She braced herself up and looked down at Nathan. He looked up at her, their faces were so close, bodies pushed together. Anya blushed and looked away.

"Thanks..." she said as Toki walked over and helped her up. Nathan kept his eyes on her, and pushed himself up as well.

"So, that wash pretty good then, huh?" Murderface asked.

"Yeah good show guys. Now lets get the hell out of here. It's so damn hot." Nathan replied.

"Hey Toki, good playn' tonight. It actually sounded not too shitty." Pickles commented, patting Toki on the back as he walked towards the dining hall. Toki smiled to himself as he followed Pickles and walked past a surprised Skwisgaar.

Anya sat on the couch again and picked up her song book, she needed to relax after that experience. She actually enjoyed the peace and quiet of her own alone time. Today had been a long day and she was glad it was over. But...still she couldn't stop smiling to herself. She was actually feeling happy, and relaxed with these guys. As she ran the days events through her head, she was afraid that she might be thinking too much about certain members of the group. She thought about how Skwisgaar defended her and helped her last night when she hit her head. He was still a jerk, but it was kind of sexy in a bad-boy kind of way. And what happened with Nathan just a few minutes ago, there was definitely...something there.

Anya wrote for a little while longer until she was joined by Toki who came in to practise some guitar. Toki was anxious to keep practising the way that Anya had shown him since it was so much easier to do.

"Hey, you sounded really...metal, Toki." Anya smiled up at him as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, dis new guitars teachings is great. Meybe we cans haf lessons?" Toki asked, with big puppy-dog eyes that Anya couldn't resist.

"Of course Toki, I can teachs yous" she replied.

The group finally landed back at Mordhaus and everyone headed inside to get some much needed rest. The guys wanted to Anya to drink with them that night, to celebrate how 'well' their fashion promo was. Anya decided she could have a couple of drinks, but nothing like when they were playing 'I Never'.

As the night went on, Pickles was the first one to fall asleep (as usual), from being too drunk. Murderface and Toki were too tired to stay up any later so they left. The only people left in the main room were Anya, Skwisgaar and Nathan.

They were all sitting in the hot tub and were pretty tipsy. Somehow, the guys had convinced Anya to take off her top again so she could get into the hot tub. Anya had noticed Nathan studying her as she got into the tub, and then their eyes met. She blushed and looked away yet again, she had no idea why Nathan intimidated her so much.

Nathan and Skwisgaar were talking about the new CD. Anya had noticed that those two were the most serious about the band. They reminded her of how Micheal and herself worked on Stolver's music. She tried to keep her eyes open and keep up in the conversation but she was just too worn out. Anya could feel herself drifting off into sleep while leaning up against the hot tub. Skwisgaar and Nathan finally noticed her dozing off and the watched her to make sure she didn't let her head go under the water.

"Pfft, look at dis kid. Always bright ideas, if we weren't her she woulds drown." Skwisgaar looked down at Anya.

"Hey, why do you hate her so much, huh? She's alright, not like those other dildos we have to be around." Nathan asked Skwisgaar.

Skwisgaar thought about the question, and watched as Anya's sleeping body slowly slumped over until she was resting on Skwisgaar's chest.

_That's the problem, _he thought to himself. _I don't hate her..._

AN: Yay, got the third Chapter done! Anya and Nathan get a little bit closer in this one so it's not just focusing on what happens between her and Skwisgaar. So many ideas for new chapters, I just have to decide on what direction to take it.

Let me knoe if you have any suggestions or ideas.


	4. Stolver

Anya had just woke up in her large, comfy bed. She pulled the puffy, black comforter up to her neck to keep her warm and took in a deep breath. She hadn't been this relaxed in a while, and she couldn't remember the last time she was able to sleep in so late.

Suddenly, her quiet room echoed with the sound of somebody knocking frantically at her door. To her surprise, Pickles poked his head into the room and gave her a quick smile.

"Hey Anya, there's sumthn on the TV you need to come and see, quick! It's about yer band." Pickles shouted out to Anya. He was leaning half-way in between her room and the hallway, propping himself up against the door.

Anya sat up so fast she madeherself dizzy. She leaped out of bed and headed towards the door as Pickles stepped a side quickly to avoid being mowed down. His eyes fell upon what she was wearing (which wasn't much of anything at all), as she brushed up against him to get by. Pickles shook his head and then tried to keep up with Anya's fast-pace as she headed towards the main room. When she entered the room, she saw all of the other members of Dethklok sitting on the couch and starring up at the TV. They looked up at Anya and did a double-take. She was wearing a thin tank-top which was almost completely see-through and only covered half her torsoe. The only other thing she was wearing were very small shorts that looked almost like underwear. The guys looked at her up and down, with the exception of Toki, whose eyes were glued to the TV.

"Look, Anyas! They talks about yous band members." Toki stated while staring up at the screen.

Anya stayed standing and watched the reporter on the large TV as she interviewed her band mate, Micheal. The line running across the bottom of the screen read _New updates on recently attacked DeathMetal super-band, Stolver._

"So Micheal", the young reporter started, "I'm sure all the fans of Stolver are anxiously waiting to hear when the band plans to reunite. As the lead singer and musical 'visionary' of the band, do you have any news or messages to send out to all those who are listening today?"

"Well, it has been kind of a rough time for us..." Micheal began to explain.

"What is he doing! Why is he talking to the press? We agreed to stay out of the publics for at least 3 months!" Anya yelled up at the TV, as though Micheal might be able to hear her.

"Stolver is long from finished, we plan to keep on going with the band for more CD's and other projects. But since we are on a hiatus now, I figured this would be to opportune time to start working on a side-project." Micheal finished, smiling towards the camera.

"What?! Side-project??" Anya screamed high-pitched and threw her hands up in the air. This surprised the others gathered around the TV. Everyone was silent as the interview ended and the reporter started to disucss something else. Anya stood in silence with her arms crossed and an ice-cold stare on her face. Everyone stayed silent, too nervous and uncomfortable to make a sound.

Through the silence, the voice on the TV kept talking about Anya's band. The female reporter suddenly mentionned Anya's name and she glanced back up at the screen curiously.

"In a related topic, there have been many rumors circulating about the where-abouts of the other four members of Stolver. One popular story in particular states that Anya Vanyr may possibly be staying with heavy-metal legends, Dethklok. Our sources tell us that she is actually Toki Wartooth's cousin, which was a little known fact to many fans of both bands."

"Ack!" Anya's jaw dropped as she heard this news.

"This photograph was taken at a recent Dethklok public appearance in Norway, and shows the guitarist being rushed onto the famous 'Dethcopter' after a fashion-show disaster. And from the looks of this photo, it appears that Anya Vanyr and Dethklok's lead-singer, Nathan Explosion, have been getting pretty close." The reporter continued, showing the enlarged picture of Nathan holding Anya's hand to help her onto the helicopter.

Nathan looked over at Anya and then quickly looked away, seeming to be quite uncomfortable with the situation. Anya buried her face in her hands and plopped down on the couch behind her. "How could this day possibly get any worse." she muttered through her fingers. The other members were silent, starring awkwardly at Anya. Nobody knew what to say to comfort her, then Tokiwalked over and sat beside her on the couch.

"It's okays, Anyas. You can stays here as longs as you likes." He looked up at the other members of the band as they cringed when Toki mentioned her extended stay. He focused back on Anya, who looked up and gave a weak smile, then put her head back down. Tokiawkwardly raised his arm to put it around her shoulder, but then decided not to and sat quietly beside her.

"I needs to go figure some stuff out. I will be in my room." Anya slowly got up and walked out of the room, slamming the large door as she left. The guys stayed behind and looked at each other in silence.

The next day-

Nathan, Toki and Skwisgaar were all in the kitchen, waiting for the deformed chef to prepare them breakfast. They were sitting at the table, and Toki began to speak about yesterday's incident.

"Guys, Anyas been in her rooms for a whiles. I think shes really sads." he said glumly. He hated it when Anya was upset and he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Nah, I'm sure she's fine, she's a tough kid" was all that Nathan said.

Skwisgaar didn't say anything, he just grabbed his coffee, sighed and left the room. He walked down the hall and towards the his room. He felt strange. As much as he didn't care, he could tell that having people be distracted by this issue would bring everyone in the house down. And if she was having problems with her band, that meant she might have to hang around longer than expected, and Skwisgaar wasn't about to let that happen.

As he walked into his room, he sat on the bed, but felt something beneath him. "Ugh, what's dis?" he asked out loud, reaching under his leg to find a necklace with a star pendant attached to it. He looked at it slowly, and the realized it must have fallen off of Anya's neck when he took her to his room the night she hit her head. Skwisgaar sighed again and clutched the necklace. He knew he would have to go return it to her, so he decided now was a good a time as any.

Skwisgaar arrived at Anya's room and looked at a sign posted on her door, which read "Go away." He rolled his eyes, _draumas queen_ he thought to himself as he knocked on the door. He heard no response at first, but then could hear rustling after a couple of minutes.

"What." was all that Anya replied.

"Hey goofballs, I got sumthin for yous." Skwisgaar said through the door. The door opened up and Anya was there, in only her bra and the same short-shorts from the day before. She looked like a wreck, her hair was all messy and she no make-up on. From the sour expression on her face, she obviously didn't care what she looked like or what it was Skwisgaar was there for.

"What is it?" she asked him as she peaked through, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I cames to give you sometings." Skwisgaar smirked down at the much shorter figure. To Anya's surprise, he walked right into her room, almost having to push her out of the way to get through. Anya was a bit annoyed, but more curious about his strange behaviour. "I beliefs you left dis with me." He held up the necklace in his fingers, holding it high above Anya's head as if to taunt her with it.

Anya's eyes went wide and she put her hand around her neck. It was true, her necklace wasn't in it's usual spot. It must have fallen off when she was laying in Skwisgaars' bed, but she was too dozey to notice it until now. "Oh, I uh, yeah. I was looking for that. Thanks-" as she went to take the necklace from his hand, he raised it just out of her reach over her head. "Hey!" she snapped.

"First," he started "you needs to tell me bwhats up bwith yous". Skwisgaar sat right down on Anya's messy bed and patted the spot next to him, inviting her to sit down. He had a devilish smirk across his face, he loved being able to bother this girl so easily.

By now, Anya was so confused she didn't even want to argue with him. She cocked her eye-brow and gave him a funny look. Then, she very cautiously sat down at the edge of the bed, as if she was scared he might bite her.

"So tells me, why is its yous is gettin all mopeys and down? Because of yous band?" Skwisgaar asked.

"I do not see how that is any of your business" Anya frowned at him and turned away. "Besides, what would you care any way?"

"Ha! I duns care about yous liddle prublums." he scoffed. "but yous is making peoples upset, especiakally Tokis. And we needs everyones to focus."

Anya looked over her shoulder at Skwisgaar and seemed to have a sad look about her face. She turned completely to face him and asked "Is Toki sad? I did not mean for that to happen. I am just confuzed. I do not know what I am going to do or when our band will be back together. I feel so...lost."

"Bwell...maybe yous haff a side-projeckts yous can dos. I am sures we can gives you ideas and help yous back on yous feet." Skwisgaar replied.

Anya thought about that and she seemed to brighten up a bit. "Hmm, a side project. That sounds like a good idea. Thank you...". She looked up at him sitting on her bed and he looked back at her. She didn't expect to meet his eyes and have him be so close to her, she could feel her face begin to get hot and blush a bit.

"Great, here yous go. See yah later." He tossed the necklace onto the bed and left the room quickly. _That was easy,_ he thought to himself. _She'll be out of here in no time._

Later on that day, the guys were all sitting in the main room of Mordhaus, having a few drinks and relaxing in the hot tub. Anya walked quietly into the room, seeming to be in much better spirits than earlier. She felt like getting herself a drink, so she decided to see what Pickles could fix up for her.

"Well, look who it ish." Murderface was the first to notice Anya come into the room. "I wash schtartin to shink you were dead er sumthn." he smiked at her.

Anya rolled her eyes at him and bounced over to Pickles. She had to admit, she was feeling pretty good. Pickles looked at her, surprised to see such a happy look on her face. She sidled up beside him, biting her lip and smiling as she watched him pour a very strong drink for himself. Pickles knew what this meant, she wanted some of his liquor, and he was happy to oblige. "You seem to be ina better mood" he looked over at her while pouring her a drink.

Anya just smiled at Pickles, with her boots on, she was pretty much at eye-level with him. She leaned over to him and looked him in the eyes, their faces getting closer and closer. Pickles was a bit taken back as the girl kept inching towards him, a seductive look in her eyes. Just when he thought she couldn't get any closer without making out with him, she reached around him to grab the drink he had poured for her.

"Thanks." she said, and stuck her tongue out playfully at him. Pickles just stood there watching her walk away, he was still pouring alcohol into a glass that wasn't even there anymore.

Anya took a big swig of her drink and headed towards the hot tub where the others were gathered. Pickles followed behind her. She slipped off her boots and sat at the each of the tub with her feet in the warm, bubbling water. She took another big drink and leaned back on her elbows. Toki was over playing DDR, and he finally noticed her coming into the room in better spirits. "Hi Anyas." he smiled in her direction.

"Hello Toki!" she flashed him a huge grin and raised her glass to him. Toki was happy to see she was feeling better, he decided to have a drink as well. They all ended up getting surly by the hot tub, yet again. Anya did not want to get too drunk, so she stopped drinking and decided to head off to bed. She popped in her ear phones to her mp3 player and started walking down towards her room. She was getting so into her music, she didn't even see Nathan walking around the corner and the two collided in the hall.

"Oh!" The impact of Nathan's large frame had knocked her back a couple of feet and she lost her balance and fell backwards. Nathan didn't even budge. "Uh...sorry about that..." she had never felt so dumb, she was sitting on the floor looking up at the towering figure.

"Uh, don't worry about it.." he replied uncomfortably. He extended his hand to help her up, and she grabbed it gratefully as she hoisted herself up. She gave him an smile and blushed.

"Hopefully nobody takes a picture of this." she joked. Nathan gave her a smirk and then looked down at the ground.

"Heh, yeah. Hey, sorry about yer, uh...guy in your band, there. That was a dick move." Nathan replied.

"Oh, yeah it was. But I am not worried about it. I am going to start a new side-project. Actually, Skwisgaar gave me the idea of teaming up with Dethklok to do one." Anya said, a big smile on her face.

"Uh...Skwisgaar said that? He said...to do a project with us?" Nathan asked, obviously very confused.

"Yeah, he came to me today and told me you guys would be able to help me with a side-project while Stolver is on hiatus. I was going to talk to you guys about it tomorrow, but I am just so excited. " she replied happily.

"Oh...well that's...uh...great. I have to go, bye." Nathan quickly walked away and left Anya in the hallway with a confused expression.

Nathan went back into the main room, where he found Skwisgaar on the couch. He was asleep sitting up and somehow still playing guitar. He shook Skwisgaar awake. "Hey, Skwisgaar. Wake up. Did you tell Anya we were going to do a sidep-roject with her?" he asked.

"Huh? No, why wuld I dos that?" Skwisgaar replied groggily. He wasn't quite sure what was going on or why Nathan was still shaking him.

"Because I just saw her in the hall and she told me that you said that." Nathan said.

"What? Dat's dildos. I need to go find that ladey!"

And with that, Skwisgaar got up and marched towards Anya's room. He banged on the door and barged into the room as soon as she answered. Anya was standing in the middle of the room, a towel covering her body and her hair soaking wet.

"What are you doing here?!" she yelled, angrily pulling the towel up closer to her neck to cover herself.

"We hafs a prublums, it seems." Skwisgaar folded his arms and stood across from her. He looked very unimpressed.

"What are you talking about, you maniac!" Anya yelled back at him.

"Yous told Nathans we are doings a side-projeckts together? Dat's not goods! Wes not doings that, why did you thinks dat?" Skwisgaar argued.

"You told me you guys would help me out with the project, what was I supposed to thinks?" Anya was so confused and angry. How dare he just barge in here and start yelling at her!

"No, help yous wit ideas! Not works with yous. THAT is de last things I want!" Skwisgaar scowled over at Anya.

"Oh, so that is how this is then! Well I do not want to work with you ever! not in 20 billions years!" she yelled at him, turning her back and sitting on the bed. She had to admit, she was a bit hurt by what Skwisgaar had said. She was pretty excited about the idea. Now she just looked dumb.

Skwisgaar sighed and uncrossed his arms. He didn't want to start any trouble. "Look, don't be angrys. I can give you ideas, but I am not the one whos does de decidings for dose kind of things".

Anya didn't say anything, she still had her back facing him and was too angry to speak. Although, she did find it kind of cute that he was sort of trying to appologize, in a dumb, macho kind of way. She looked over her shoulder, still scowling at him.

Skwisgaar walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. He found it interesting how her light eyes all of a sudden became very dark and angry looking. He could actually see the fire in her eyes. He knew he should have left because she was mad, but something kept him there beside her.

"Meybes I shuld haff explains it betters..." Skwisgaar thought aloud. Anya turned back to face him. She was so mad, she thought he was such an asshole but yet she could tell he felt bad. He didn't know how to apologize for things. The look on his face was cute, almost sad for making her feel this way.

"But...Yous know...meybe I could bring dat up to Nathan. He likes your guitars playings for sum reason. And of course dat dildo Toki would probably want to work with you, too..." he trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Really?!" Anya flipped around, completely changing moods. "That would be metal!"

She hopped up in the air and, without even realizing it, grabbed Skwisgaar and gave him a big kiss. Skwisgaars' eyes popped open in complete and utter shock. He had no idea that it was going to happen, but as he felt her lips against his, he relaxed and even put his hand gently on the small of her back. Then, Anya's eyes popped open in surprise, finally realizing what she did. She quickly pulled herself away, slapping one hand over her mouth and the other hand to hold up her towel. She look awkwardly at the ground and turned seven different shades of red. She quickly ran into the bathroom attached to her room and shut the door behind her, leaving a very confused Skwisgaar on her bed.

AN: It took me forever to write this chapter. I had the idea in my head for a while but I went on vacation :) I am really starting to get quite fond of Pickles, so he's going to become a bigger part of the story probably starting next chapter.

And yay! first kisses :D


	5. Wounded

Anya sat in her room, face flushed red. She kept running the kiss though her mind. _"I am such an idiot!"_ she thought to herself. Anya plopped down on her dark blanket and buried her face in her arms, laying flat on her stomach."Maybe he won't think anything of it. Maybe he won't say anything..." she hoped in her mind. Skwisgaar seemed to be pretty good at keeping things to himself, so hopefully he would be able to keep their kiss a secret as well.

Finally, she hoisted herself up off the bed and decided she was ready go out to face the rest of the group. She had been hiding out in her room for all of last night and into the early afternoon. Slowly pushing the door open, she stepped outside her room and sauntered down the dark corridoor.

She walked into the kitchen, where Pickles, Murderface and Toki were there eating breakfast. The guys looked up at her and then back down at their food, obviously not caring about her presence. Thankfully, Skwisgaar wasn't there. She picked up the newspaper and began to relax a little. Unfortunatly, the page she was looking at was the entertainment section. A huge picture of Nathan holding her hand at the fashion show stared back at her with the headline "'Deth-couple' Nathan Explosion and Anya Vanyr in Norway."

"Urgh!" She exclaimed, slamming the paper down angrily and stomping out of the room. Anya couldn't stand the media, and hated her life being publicly displayed. **Especially** when it was a rumor. She made her way into the main room and flicked on the TV with one of the pedals at her feet. As she sat, arms crossed on the couch, Toki came in and sat beside her.

"Hi Anyas." he smiled at her. Anya looked over at him and gave a fake smile, then quickly turned back towards the TV. She felt bad enough about kissing Skwisgaar and she would feel even worse if Toki found out about it. She knew how protective he was of her, and he would absolutely freak out if he found out she made-out with Skwisgaar of all people.

"Sos we gonna works on a projects together! I cants wait!" Toki exclaimed. He was in a pretty good mood and hoping that some of it would rub off on his cousin. "Maybe we can haffs another geetar lessons soon? I haffs to be ables to plays good like yous." he said.

Anya sighed, "Maybe later, Toki." She wasn't in the mood for much of anything.

"Is yous sad because of the Nathans thing? Yous shuldnt worris about it, its not reals. Papers prints lies about Toki, too." he replied.

She looked back over at him, she was upset because she let a moment of weakness over-come her and kissed a complete jerk. But she couldn't tell him that. Not now any way.

Just then, Skwisgaar strolled into the room. His eyes met Anyas', and she quickly looked away. He stood at the doorway awkwardly, shifting his weight from side to side.

"Well c'mon Tokis, we haff to go do a lesson for guitars!" she shouted out and grabbed Toki by the arm.

"But yous said no-" Toki started but was cut off by Anya.

"Do not worry about what I said, I gots a sudden burst of energy. Lets GO!" she dragged him out of the room as quickly as possible. They walked down the hallway to her room, not saying a word. Anya pushed the door open and flopped down on the bed. Toki stood in the middle of the room, obviously confused by her actions.

"Come on, sits on de bed. I will show yous some stuff." she reached under her bed to pull out her music book, accidentally knocked over a bottle of water in the process. "Ah craps." she muttered. She hopped up and made her way to the bathroom to get a towel.

But as she walked into the room, she found herself smiling and humming. The kiss ran though her mind, and she thought about how soft his lips were, and how he gently caressed her arm and face as they kissed. Did she actually enjoy it? No, she couldn't have. She looked up and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her face felt warm and her cheeks were flushed. Anya turned on the tap and splashed some cold water on her face, wishing to herself that she didn't blush like a school girl when she thought about that ass-hole.

With a dry towel in her hand to clean up the spill, she walked back into the room, but quickly stopped dead in her tracks. When she had pulled out the music sheets from under her bed, she accidentally pulled out some artwork along with it. Toki was sitting on her bed and looking through the pictures she had made.

"Hey! Do not look at those!" Anya blurted out, shocking Toki.

"I'm sorrys, I didn'ts knoe yous paint-" Toki started to reply while laughing, but was cut off by Anya.

"Dunt you know not to go through other peoples tings?" she walked over to him and snatched the pictures out of his hand and quickly shoved them into a drawer.

"Why is yous so mads? They is goods! How comes yous never told me bout dat?" Toki asked.

"Because it is none of your business." she frowned. "Just...leave me alone...". Anya sat on the bed and turned her back to him. Toki frowned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

After he left, Anya felt bad. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at him. It wasn't Toki's fault that she was in a bad mood, he didn't do anything. She lied down on the bed for a while until she calmed herself down, then left the room to go find Toki and apologize to him.

She wandered down the hall and looked in a few rooms. After about a half an hour she had realized she was lost again. There was a large, wooden door down one of the hallways, and she decided to go through it. The door led to the court-yard near the back of the building, a place she had not yet seen. "Hmm, wonder where I am...or how I am supposed to get back to civilization..." she thought to herself.

Just then, a loud bang came from behind her and a bullet wizzed past her body, grazing her left arm.

"ACK!" she shouted in pain, clutching her arm. A trickle of blood seeped out between her fingers.

Nathan ran up to her, already in the courtyard with a rifle in his hand. "Oh God, sorry! Jeez, I didn't even see you there. You okay?" he asked her frantically as he helped her up.

"Uhhh...yeah I am okay, it just...gra...grazzled...ummm..." she tried to complete the sentence but didn't know the word in English.

"Oh, it grazed you? That's shitty..." Nathan said, sounding guilty.

"Yes, that is it. It...gar-razed me." she pronounced the new word. Anya smiled up at Nathan, still holding her arm.

"Wow, I feel like a dick, I was just practising some shooting and um, guess I didn't think you'd be out here. " Nathan rubbed the back of his head, studying her arm. "That's pretty brutal though, it's gonna leave a cool scar." he finished.

Anya laughed, and so did Nathan. "Great, that is what I have always wanted..." she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes and smiling. Nathan smiled back at her. The two just stood there for a couple of minutes, silently looking at each other, not sure what to say.

"Oh! Uh..yah...we have a doctor. You should probably...go see'em." Nathan finally stated.

"A doctor would be a good idea." she giggled at Nathan's stuttering. "Can you show me how to get there...I am afraid to walk anywhere else around here." Anya joked, giving a sly smirk to Nathan.

"Uh...yeah. It's in that building over there." he pointed to a tall building off in the distance with a fiery red cross just barely visible across the large field. "You, uh...want me to give yah ...yah know...a lift?" Nathan asked.

"That would be...nice." she replied. The two hopped onto Nathan's murdercycle which was parked in a nearby garage. Anya sat in one of the side-cars beside Nathan, who drove her to the building without saying a word.

"uh..tanks.." Anya replied when they arrived at the private hospital. Nathan kept the motor running as Anya hopped out. He looked at her arm again before he left her.

"I'm really sorry, I feel kinda...bad." Nathan muttered, looking at the ground. "Is there anything I can...uh...do to..." he trailed off.

"Hmmm..." Anya thought aloud. "kiss it better!" she joked, shoving her bloody arm in Nathan's face while laughing.

"Ugh!" he replied. He turned his head away, and then looked back at her. She stared back up at him. He looked so powerful sitting on top of the bike. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a moment, both smiling. The grin disappeared off his face, and he leaned down towards her. Nathan lightly took the back of her head in his hand and brought her face towards her. Anya could feel his powerful hand pushing her towards him and suddenly their lips collided. They kissed for only a moment, and both retracted quickly, eyes wide open in shock. Anya leaned back and looked down at her feet uncomfortably, then smiled back up at him with her face turning a deep red. She put her finger to her lips as a signal to keep this between them. Nathan nodded in agreement and revved the engine before speeding off.

Anya watched as he drove away before walking into the hospital. _'This is not good'_... she thought to herself.

--

After getting a few painful stitches in her arm, Anya stumbled groggily out of the hospital. _"That doctor is a real jerk"_ she thought to herself. She rubbed her arm in pain and started the long walk back to the main castle.

After almost getting gunned down by a couple of guards, Anya arrived back at the large building and pushed open the door to get inside. The first person she saw was Toki, sitting on the couch by himself. He looked pretty glum, and Anya knew it was because she snapped at him. Poor Toki was so sensitive and innocent, she immediately felt bad all over again.

"Hi Toki." she said to him. He looked up at her and gave a small smile. His eyes had a sad look in them, like a puppy who had just been scolded. "Listen, about today...I am sorry. I shuld not haff yelled at you." she said softly.

Toki cheered up pretty quickly as she sat down beside him. "No, Ims sorry. I shuldnt haff duns dat. It was rudes." he replied. "Forgive Tokis?"

Anya couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was. "Ofcourse Tokis!" she leaned over and gave him a huge hug. Toki was surprised to feel her hug him again. He smiled down at her and hugged her back. He was so happy to have all that settled, he was afraid she would have hated him. With her arms wrapped around him, he noticed the bandages on where her stiches were, and grabbed her arm to get a better look.

"Ow!" Anya squeaked. "oh yeah...that..." she was embarresed to have to try an explain another injury to her cousin. He was probably going to think she was accident prone. "Do not worry about that. I...ran into a branch outside and it cut me." she lied.

"It looks painfuls, yous sure yous okay?" he eyed the cut suspiciously.

"Yup! never felt better. Boy, I am a tired girl. I am goings to go to bed." Anya faked a yawn and started walking towards her room. She didn't want to get Nathan in trouble by saying he shot her. As she headed down the hallway, she stopped in her tracks. Skwisgaar was waiting for her by her bedroom, leaning up against the doorway.

"We needs to talks.." was all he said to her.


	6. Busted

Anya studied Skwisgaar as she slowly approached the room. He looked...different. Not quite angry, more vulnerable. She didn't say anything as she walked past him and opened the door. It was still awkward between them, she couldn't even look at him without blushing. They both entered the room, but this time he was not as aggressive. He waited for her to enter and then he lingered by the door.

"So...what is it that we have to talk about?" Anya replied, her voice almost a whisper.

"Yous know...what happeneds." he started. "...why did yous do dat?"

Anya sighed and stared at her feet. "Well...I do not know, really. I guess I just was not thinking, I got caught up in the excitement" she lied. "It was a...mistake."

"Oh, a mistakes..." Skwisgaar had an almost sad tone to his voice. "Well, we cants tell Tokis, hes wuld wines like a liddle goils."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a half-smile. "Fine, I will not tell if you do not...and I promise it will not happen again." she agreed.

Skwisgaar nodded and turned to leave the room. As he opened the door, he turned to her and said "You know yous liked it..", shooting her a devious grin.

Anya narrowed her eyes angrily and threw a book at him, but he shut the door just in time. She sighed and plopped herself back down on the bed. It did feel a bit better now that they talked about it, she hated it when things got weird. Now all she had to think about was the kiss she shared with Nathan earlier that day. She secretly allowed a smile to spread across her face as she ran the scene through her mind again.

But something kept bringing her back to Skwisgaar, too. She didn't know what to think about anything, all she knew was that it was not a good situation. How did I get myself into this mess... she thought out loud.

The next day--

Charles had once again gathered everyone into the board room to discuss some upcoming events. Their next promotional tour would be to Ireland, where they would be doing a concert and promoting new Dethklok merch. Needless to say, Pickles was excited about the upcoming trip.

"Doods, this is gonna be awesome! All we're gonna do is drink and get into pub fights!" he stated happily. "I'm gonna bathe myself in whiskey!"

"Yah, gonna be reel funs! Can we invite Anyas, too? " Toki pleaded.

"Well, I suppose you could ask her if she wanted to go, as long as it's alright with everybody?" Charles scanned through their faces, seeking approval.

"Yah, dood she should come, that chic's pretty metal! And she's a total light-weight, it'll be hilarious!" Pickles grinned.

"Anyone who can schtart a fire like that and hurt all thoshe innoschent douchebagsh is cool with me." Murderface added.

Charles nodded and then looked over to Skwisgaar and Nathan, who had hadn't said anything. "What do you guys think, would you like Anya to join you?" he asked them both.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"Why are you asking me? Not like I care, and I don't care!" Nathan snapped back. "I mean, I don't care if...she goes...or if she doesn't. It's cool, I guess..." he trailed off.

"Yah, I dun care eithers! " Skwisgaar added, whipping his head around to look at everyone.

Charles blinked and then turned to Toki, "Well, then I guess she can come."

"Oh boys, I'm is goings to tell her now." Toki bounded off towards Anya's room while the others stayed to discuss business. He walked down the dark hallway and tapped lightly on Anya's door when he arrived at her room.

"Allo! Vent ettall minutt!" Anya shouted from the bedroom, not realizing she was speaking Norwegian.

Toki waited for her to open the door. When she did, he was surprised to see how she looked, he wasn't to used to seeing her without make-up and her bed-head. He could actually see the colour of her eyes now, and he had forgotten the nice shade of pale blue they were. Toki looked at her for a few seconds and then shook his head. "Vil du gå til Irland? Urhm, I mean...do yous want to goes to Ireland with us?" Toki asked. "We ams goings tomorrow for shows and sum promos stuff."

"Ireland, eh?" She pondered the question a bit. Then she shrugged and looked up at her cousin. "Sure, it will take my mind of this whole Stolver thing."

"Greats, wes gunna haff funs pal'n around in Ireland! Hey, Peekles is goin to de food-libraries for sum booze and hameboigers, wants yous to come?" Toki asked.

Anya stuck her tongue out in disgust, "No, thank you. I do not eat meat. You guys can go, I will just stay here and finish my sleeping." And with that, she plopped herself back on the bed to relax. Toki nodded and headed for the door, leaving her to rest in the sea of black blankets.

--Later on that day...

Anya woke up a few hours later, feeling relaxed and quite refreshed. She headed for her bathroom and drew herself a hot bath. After lighting a few candles and turning on a nearby radio, she undressed and got into the tub of warm, sudsy water. Ahhh, she thought to herself, this was exactly what she needed. Just some alone time to unwind, no shouting or arguments from the guys. It was the first time everything seemed calm and quiet since she had arrived at Mordhaus. Just when she thought things couldn't get anymore peaceful, she heard a loud smash, and some loud yelling coming from a couple rooms over. Then, what sounded like footsteps thumping towards her. 'Great'...she muttered under her breath. 'I guess there is no such thing as an ordinary day around here'.

All of a sudden, Anya saw a shadowy figure run through the hallway past her open bedroom door. Hey eyes popped open in surprise and fear, she didn't move a muscle, not even breathing, waiting to see the figure again. She heard heavy footsteps walking past her room, but then they stopped. She heard them again, getting closer, almost as if they were back-tracking to go into her room. She quietly gulped and shut her eyes tight. Sure enough,she could feel the presence of somebody wandering into her room and shifting through some papers. Anya figured the person had not noticed her in the bathroom conjoined to te bedroom, so she stayed perfectly still and tired very hard not to make a sound. Her heart was racing as she bit her lip, 'Who the hell is that?!' she thought frantically. Suddenly, she could hear more footsteps approaching. These ones sounded very fast, like somebody running through the hall. It was definitely more than one person coming, a whole group! And she could hear yelling as they ran towards her. 'Oh my Gods, what is going on around here?' Anya wondered, her body frozen in fear. The noise kept getting louder and closer, maybe a mob of people had broken into the castle, or fans had somehow found out their location and gotten past the guards. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. The fear and the confusion of so many people approaching so fast was too much for her, and she let out a high-pitched scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked, quickly hopping out of the tub.

She looked into her room to find that someone had indeed broken into the premisis and had entered Anya's room. But the other footsteps she heard were Charles, Nathan's and a whole flock of hooded guards who were chasing him. They all had him pinned on the ground of her bedroom floor with several large guns aimed directly on him. Her personal items and papers were strewn across the room while everyone was frantically handling the uninvited visitor. Anya had no idea what was going on, she was so bewildered and scared, she thought she might faint or scream.

Nathan and Charles were commanding the hoodies to get rid of the trespasser. "Take him out back...you know what to do..." Charles ordered discreetly. "Sorry about that, Anya. This isn't something that normally happens around here...well...not a lot any way. Are you oh...my..." Charles trailed off as he turned to her. There, in the bathroom, was a petrified Anya. She was soaking wet, shaking and completely naked. "Uh...sorry..." he quickly finished his sentence, turning his eyes to the ground. Nathan didn't say anything, his eyes were glued to the girl's shiny, curvy figure standing in the doorway. Charles looked over at Nathan and angrily nudged him, implying that he should not be staring at her. Nathan quickly cleared his throat and looked over at Charles. Nobody said a word, but before Anya could notice what was going on, something shimmering caught her eye. On her bedroom floor, was a large butcher knife, which she deduced must have been dropped by the intruder. The sight of the sharp weapon and all the steam form the bathroom made her feel faint, and she felt like she was losing her balance. Charles and Nathan could tell she was not looking so good. Nathan ran over to her just before she collapsed to the floor and caught her in his large arms. He didn't know exactly what to do with the nude girl laying unconscious across him, and it was obvious the situation made both himself and Charles uncomfortable.

"Let's, uh...put her in the bed. Easy! Don't bump her head.." Charles advised. Nathan gently rested her small frame on the bed and pulled a thin sheet over her exposed body. She looked awfully pale, and the sheet didn't do much to cover her as it was almost completely see-through. "We should go, or send a nurse in to help her.." he stated.

"I think I might, uh...stay. In case she wakes up and freaks out or something. Whatever." Nathan mumbled while studying Anya.

Charles looked at Nathan with a very confused expression. Then he shrugged and replied, "Alright, whatever, you can deal with it. Just, uh, probably don't tell Toki about this. Okay see yah bye." Charles rushed out the room, not wanting to be a part of the situation anymore. Nathan slowly sat down on the end of the bed, waiting for Anya to wake up. He watched her as she laid unconcious, she looked so peaceful, and the colour was starting to return to her face. As he looked around the room, he saw a few pictures laying about on the floor. He got a closer look at them and saw they were sketches that Anya had made. The first picture was the one she had been working on earlier, of Stolver playing on a mountain top. The other one he could see looked like some sort of dragon or dinosaur-like creature terrorizing a town of people. 'Hmm', he thought to himself, ' that's pretty cool, I didn't know she could do that.'

Anya began to stir on the bed, but was shaking violently. The cold air in the hallway was going through the thin sheet and onto her still skin. Nathan saw her shivering and looked down at her. He could definitely tell the girl was cold, since the sheet was see-through. He tried to look away, but her body was so perfect and sexy. Finally, he decided to pull her large comforter across her to help warm her up.

"Uhhhhh..." she muttered. "Ow, meg leder krenke...hva skjedd rygg der?" Anya asked with her eyes still closed.

"Um...what?" Nathan asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Sorry.." she replied. "I meant to say...what happened back there?"

"Oh, some dick got onto the property, I'm pretty sure it was that damned clown, Dr. Rockso. God, I hate that guy." Nathan answered. "But don't worry, we caught him and they're gonna kick his ass. Are you okay?"

"I am okay now, I was just a little...over-whelmed." Anya sat up a bit on the bed to talk to Nathan. She suddenly noticed that she was in bed and everything was wet. Her cheeks started to glow red as she pieced together what must have happened, Nathan must have taken her from the bathroom to her bed. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable, and pulled the blanket up a bit higher. That must mean that he saw her naked, and Charles, too! 'Great'... she thought. 'But, he was still here. He was waiting for me to wake up, that was pretty nice of him'.

"Thank you...for waiting here with me.." she gave him a small smile. "And about yesterday..." she wanted to ask Nathan about the incident in the courtyard, but he interupted her.

"Yah, I'm, uh...sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Nathan looked away. "I felt really bad though...aand I...ya know.." he trailed off.

Anya looked up at him, she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to make him feel bad, she just wanted to know what was going on. "It is okay, I am not mad."

"Well...good. So everything's cool?" he asked.

"Yes, everything is...'cool'." she smiled. He got up from the bed and stood in her room. As she looked up at him, she felt the same tingling feeling from yesterday when he drove her to the hospital. It seemed like he was looking out for her, taking care of her when she needed help. She didn't really think he was that type of guy, he seemed so gruff and...brutal whenever she saw him before. But, now he seemed a bit different. He looked down at her, they were both silent, and she wondered if he felt the same way.

Nathan couldn't stand it anymore, he had to kiss her again, he had to feel those soft lips up against his. He leaned down towards her, placing his hand on her thigh. She flinched a bit at his touch, but it was welcomed. They both knew it was wrong, they didn't want to betray Toki or start any problems between the band. But at that moment, there wasn't anything either one of them could do about it, they were moving along with the motions. Their faces getting closer and closer, they were about to lock into a passionate kiss.

All of a sudden, the door flew open.

"Hey! Is yous okay, Anya? I heard there was a..." Skwisgaar stopped mid-sentence, shocked by the sight of Anya and Nathan on the bed together. "What de Hells?! Why is yous nakeds, and about to kiss Nathans??" he yelled.

They both froze and looked at Skwisgaar, then at each other. "Uhhhh..." they both tired to explain but couldn't think of anything to say. "This is not what it looks like..." Anya started.

"Oh reallys? Cos it looks like yous is about to haffs the sex with Nathans!" Skwisgaar yelled with his arms folded across his chest. "Is this de reason why yous don't wants to kiss me anymores?"

Nathan turned to Anya, as she slapped her hand on her forehead. "You...kissed Skwisgaar, too?" he asked her.

"No! Well...yes. But that was by accident." she tried to explain but the situation was getting worse by the minute.

"Akcidents? YOUs kissed ME yesterday morning. Unless yous fell down and trippeds into my lips, hmm?" Skwisgaar replied sarcastically.

"You kissed him first? I didn't know that.." Nathan said to Anya. She was starting to get really frustrated with Skwisgaar. She thought they had already settled that yesterday. And besides, what did it matter to him if she kissed somebody else. He didn't own her.

Anya was about to let Skwisgaar have it, when she heard more footsteps coming down the hall. Then, all three of them could hear Toki's voice as he called for Anya to see if she was okay after the break-in. She pulled the blanket around her and jumped up off the bed. "Quick, you guys have to hide!" she whispered to Nathan and Skwisgaar as she shoved the two confused boys into her bathroom and shut the door. She sat back down on the bed just in time to see Toki walk into the room.

AN

This was a fun chapter to write. More drauma, what will happen next!

Norwegian translations: "Hey, wait one minute"

"Do you want to go to Ireland"

Thanks for reading peeps :)


	7. Shamklok

Toki blinked oddly at his cousin, why was she acting so weird lately? She sat on the bed, her hair soaking wet with a big, guilty grin on her face. But he was too worried about her to think about that now. He ran to her side to check on her.

"I heards sumone busted in heres, is yous okay? Did hes hurts you??" Toki was examining her head and moving her face around to make sure she was alright.

"Toki," Anya chuckled "I am fine, I swear it. He did not even come near me. Charles and Nathan were able to catch him before he did anything." she reassured him. "But...thank you for looking out for me" she blushed a bit, not used to having someone take care of her like that. It made her smile, as Toki normally did.

"Dunt worr,y Anyas, I ams gonna takes extra specials care to make sures nobody hurts yous. Yous is so special, like a...big toikey dinners!" Toki exclaimed as he hugged her.

Anya cocked her head in confusion as Toki almost hugged all the air out of her lungs. She didn't quite understand the comparison, but she knew he meant well. She wanted to tell Toki that she could take care of herself, she was an adult. But she decided not to upset Toki anymore than he already was.

--In the bathroom--

"Stops standings so close to mes, I am's goinks to suffen-cates! Yous is taking up all de airs wit yous big, dum mouth!" Skwisgaar hissed at Nathan.

"I'm...standing on the other side of the Bathroom, Skwisgaar." Nathan cautiously replied.

"Bwell, it's stills too close!" he barked, turning his back and crossing his arms.

"Yeesh, why are you so mad anyways? She kissed you first...you dick.." Nathan muttered.

Skwisgaar smiled to himself secretly. 'Yes...she did kiss me first, didn't she...' he enjoyed this fact, and enjoyed it even more because it obviously upset Nathan. He loved it when everyone was jealous of him, that's the way it should be.

"But", Nathan interrupted his thoughts, "she wanted to kiss me AGAIN..." he boasted.

Skwisgaar narrowed his eyes at him from across the room. "Oh, is dat what yous tink? Bwell, let mes tell yous, she wants me..." He didn't know what was happening to him, he didn't even want the damn girl. To him, she was an annoyance! Why was he feeling so...jealous?

Nathan sighed and leaned up against the sink, not realizing all of Anya's bathroom products rested on it. Bottles, tubes and containers all crashed to the floor and echoed throughout the room. Nathan and Skwisgaar stood perfectly still, trying their best not to make themselves known to Toki.

Toki lifted up his head and turned towards the bathroom. "What was dats?" He started walking towards the door where he heard the sounds. Toki was already on edge from the break-in earlier today, strange sounds only made him more nervous.

Anya winced and shut her eyes tight...'Dis is not going to be pretty...' she thought silently to herself. If Toki saw Nathan and Skwisgaar in her bathroom, it would raise a whole lot of questions that she didn't even really know how to answer. Toki took a few more slow steps towards the door, and pressed up against the wall once he got to the bathroom. He was trying to hear the noise through the wall, but it seemed as though the noise had stopped. Suddenly, he pushed opened the door and looked inside. Anya tried so hard to hide her gasp, she couldn't even watch.

But...nothing happened. Toki looked around the empty bathroom, and then shrugged and shut the door behind him. "Sorrys, I tought I heard sumetings comin from the bathsfroom." he turned toward Anya and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It is okay, maybe I just left the window open or something. " Anya secretly breathed a sigh of relief. "I think I am...going to get changed.." she suddenly felt so silly sitting in bed, still completely soaked from her bath.

"Okays, and dunt forgets, wes goin to Irelands tomorrows." Toki smiled and then turned away from the washroom as made his way out of her room. She waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps echo through the corridoor, then she jumped up and wrapped a blanket around her. Anya peeked her head into the Bathroom and looked for the two men.

All of a sudden, the shower curtain tore open and Skwisgaar shoved his way out, pushing his way past Nathan. Nathan followed close behind him. Anya could tell they were upset, but she had to snicker to see the two of them were hiding from Toki, of all people, in a cramped shower. "Dats was...unpleasents" Skwisgaar commented dryly.

"That was too close..." Anya replied. "Listen guys, nobody can know about what happened. Let's just...forget everything, okay?" she tried to take every body's mind off the issue, but she didn't think it was going to work.

"Sos, meybes yous shuld stop kissings every body's." Skwisgaar gave her a dirty look and then strolled out of the room. Anya had to admit, she thought he was a jerk, but she felt pretty bad.

"Hey, don't feel bad." Nathan walked out of the bathroom and towards the center of the room. "He's just..weird." he finished. He didn't really know what to do, he didn't want to make the girl feel bad, maybe she was just confused. And she did say that kissing Skwisgaar was an accident. But the way that Skwisgaar was acting made him think otherwise. Nathan decided to give Anya some time to think things through, he wasn't any good with these kind of situations anyway.

Anya got dressed and dryed her hair. She tried her best to take her mind off of what happened today, but while she re-packed everything for the trip tomorrow, she found herself so distracted. In between crazy fans, Stolver being on a break, and whatever was happening between Nathan and Skwisgaar, she felt so over-whelmed.

After she had packed everything, she decided to just stay in her room and paint, she desperately needed to relax. Plus, she felt a little uncomfortable around those guys now. 'Maybe tomorrow everything will blow over.' Anya hoped to herself. Finally, she finished packing everything she would need for her trip, and she sat down ontop of the tightly-packed suitcase. Although they would only be gone for two days, Anya always packed too much stuff. She put her hand over her stomach, the loud growling was the only sound in the room. Pulling herself up slowly, she made her way to the kitchen.

She walked into the room and saw nobody in sight. Anya walked past the clock in the kitchen. It was almost midnight, she didn't even realize how late it was. The guys must have been doing some last minute rehearsals before the show tomorrow night. Reaching down throughout the fridge, she decided to just grab a left-over slice of pizza instead of make something too complicated. The pizza was still cold as she took a big bite. As she munched on the slice, she turned to leave the room while grabbing a bottle of water and ran into Charles. Literally.

"Oof.." Anya muttered as she got jolted from the impact. She looked up to see Charles, in the most casual clothes she thought she ever saw him wearing. He was only wearing a tight, grey t-shirt and black track pants. She looked at him up and down, trying not to make it too obvious that she seemed surprised. From the look of his body, she could tell he was in very good physical shape. "I am sorry, I did not see you there, Charlie." she smiled up at him. Seeing him in such a ...normal setting...it seemed to make him less intimidating.

He looked around, still a bit uncomfortable from earlier today when he had to barge into her room. But, he was a professional, and dealing with Dethklok meant getting used to many situations. "Hello." was all he said. Anya could swear she saw a trace of a smile, but couldn't tell. "You're uh...up kind of late tonight, huh?" he asked.

Anya leaned up against the fridge, suddenly feeling so comfortable around him. "Yeah, I could not sleep. It is very...complicated." she finished. She was wearing a white tank top and light-grey sweatpants rolled half-way up her calves. Her clothes had a few splotches of paint on them from the work she was doing earlier. "Why are you up so late? We have to leave early tomorrow, no?" she asked him.

"Just finishing up some work...it's..complicated" he half-smirked at her, walking past to get a bottle of water. He paused, and then turned to her, "I'm sorry again about the whole...thing back there today."

"Sorry? You saved me. You and Nathan, do not be sorry, I should be thanking you." she smiled. This was the most she had ever gotten to speak with Charles. She noticed something on his upper arm, and grabbed him closer as he walked past, surprising Charles. He pulled his arm away, but she already caught a glimpse at the tattoo that looked like a crest or coat of arms. "What is dat?" she asked

He sighed, "It's just...something I used to do. Don't worry about it." and with that, he continued down to his office. Anya was confused, but decided not to ask anymore questions. She had to respect someone's privacy, she of all people could understand that.

--The next morning--

Anya woke up feeling energetic and in good spirits. She bounded down the hall, feeling excited for this trip, unlike the one they had taken to Norway. In the boardroom, she saw the guys in a meeting with Charles as he explained the plans for the trip. It looked kind of boring, so she made her way to the living area and sat herself on the nearest coach. Before long, everyone was loading into the Dethcopter again and they were on their way to Ireland. She strolled on the helicopter last, and saw the guys sitting in the main room. They looked up at her.

"Hi Anyas!" Toki greeted her. The guys all gave a grunt to her and turned back to what they were doing. Skwisgaar was playing guitar, of course, and Pickles was drinking. Murderface was playing with a large, hunting knife and Nathan was recording song ideas into a small machine. Toki was sitting on the couch nearby and eating candy. "Hi guys." Anya waved to everyone. She was feeling brave, so she decided to sit in between Nathan and Skwigaar, and gave a small smile at both of them.

The flight to Ireland was long, and boring for Anya. She was feeling energetic and excited. Once they had arrived, she ran off the helicopter and stretched, taking in some of the beautiful scenery. The band had to be rushed to a press conference to discuss the new album release, so she decided to explore the new territory. Anya couldn't remember the last time she was in Ireland, maybe once when she was only 10 years old.

--

The guys had just came back from the press conference, and were in the mood to explore. To their happy surprise, there was an old pub just around the corner.

"Doods. Pub, now!" Pickles exclaimed as they walked into the tiny tavern. They all piled inside and he ordered a round of whiskey. Nathan ordered his usual; 100 beers, while Skwisgaar and Toki argued about nothing. Anya had met up with them after the conference and decided to have a couple of drinks.

Hours later, they stumbled out of the bar, all feeling pretty tanked.

"Oh man, Irelands' awesome!" Pickles slurred, barely able to walk into the hotel room.

"Yahh, I shink we schuld come back to thish plasch." Murderface mumbled.

Anya laughed at Murderface's drunken lisp and tried to walk down the lane with the group. She didn't realize how drunk she was until they all left. Her feet didn't want to seem to work for her, and she nearly fell over as she giggled. Thankfully, Nathan was walking beside her, and she grasped onto his arm to avoid falling. She smiled up at him as her hand brushed up against his. He didn't look at her, but he blushed and squeezed her hand back. Skwisgaar was walking behind them, giving them both a dirty look.

Eventually, they made their way back into the hotel room, and slammed open the door to crash for the night. Inside, Charles was sitting at the table with some paperwork."There you all are!" Charles seemed annoyed when they all entered the room. "I was trying to find you all after the press meeting. Where were you?"

"We...were...at...at-ing...at-ing?...Uhhhhhhhhhhh" Nathan seemed a bit drunk to answer the simple question.

"Dood, drunk!" was all Pickles could get out as he fell face-first on the bed.

"Wes was atsa bars...wes is gonnas sleeps nows." Skwisgaar seemed to be the best out of all the group. He sat down on one of the beds in a seperate room.

"Well, I guess we're all here then...except Anya. Toki, have you seen you cousin?" Charles asked.

"Shes nots heres? Oh noes! Meybes shes losts, I shuld haffs looked outs for hers!" Toki replied frantically. He got up and opened the hotel door to go on a search for her, but as he swung the door open, Anya was standing at the entrance. She had just gotten back from the hot tub and was about to open the door.

"Hi!" she gave a big smile. "This place is awesome!" was all she said, had obviously purchased a bikini at some point in Ireland, which was green and had two shamrock prints in very suggestive places. She placed her towel over her shoulder and stumbled towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Charles sighed, as he was the only sober one in the whole room. He looked around before leaving for his room, and realized something that, for once, he didn't notice right away. He counted the number of people in the room, and then the number of beds. There wasn't enough beds. 'Great...' he thought to himself. This was not going to turn out well. Anya walked slowly out of the bathroom and looked around. "Hey Charlie, where is my bed?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's the problem, there's not enough beds." Charles replied as he looked around the room. Most of the guys were already drunk and sprawled out on their own beds, and Nathan and Skwisgaar were too big to share a bed with. "Sorry Anya, I'll sleep on the floor." but as he turned to her, he saw her curled up on a couple of sweaters under her head, already sleeping soundly. She must have either realized that there weren't enough beds, or was too tired and drunk to wait to sleep. Charles stepped over her to his nearby bed and turned out the lights. Tomorrow was a big day.

Anya woke up in a haze, her back and neck were so sore. All she could smell was booze and cigarettes from the guys, and it was not the most pleasant thing in the world. She lifted herself up and caught a glimpse of the clock. "2:30am." she muttered unhappily to herself. She had sobered up a bit and was no longer comfortable on the floor. The room was full of snoring, drunken guys, and she had wondered how she missed out on getting a bed. Still a bit tipsy, she managed to stand up and decided to take a bed for herself. But as she examined the arrangements, she found it harder to imagine herself pushing one of the guys off the bed, or even laying down beside them because of their size. Except for...'Charlie!' she thought to herself. And with that, she quietly snuck into bed beside him, their backs facing each other. He didn't even snore! It was the obvious choice to her and she didn't think he would mind.

The next morning, she woke up in bed before Charles did. To her surprise, he had changed positions in his sleep. He was laying facing her...and her back was towards him. They fit into each like two 'S's". 'Were we...spooning?!' Anya almost laughed right there...'no way!'. She shock it off and took a shower before anyone else was awake. Eventually, the guys began to stir and the busy day had began. Everyone was bustling out the door to get to the concert in time in their hung-over state. But as they walked down the path to get backstage, Anya felt an arm grab her back hard in the crowd of screaming fans.

"Ack! Get your hands off of me! Utleie meg gå!" She screamed. The guys whipped around to see her being dragged off into the crowd. Charles put his hand up to the device in his ear, calling to security to follow them.

"Hey! Deys got Anyas! Gettem'!" Toki yelped. They all started chasing the woman who had grabbed her until they got to a small cottage. With several guns pointed at her face, the stranger still held Anya close to her. Then, the woman whispered something to Anya and her eyes went wide.

"Do not shoot! Stop, everybody listen!" she shouted to the angry mob of hooded guards. "This woman says she...and can tell me about my parents..."

--

AN: W00t! 7th chapter done, this is going much more smoothly than I had imagined. Thanks for reading guys! Hope to have more coming soon. (Let me know if you want to see more Charles)


	8. DethGrandma

Everyone stared at Anya in shock. Had they heard her right? And how did this strange woman know anything about her family, what did she mean by her 'real parents?'. Charles studied the woman and then raised one of his arms, signaling to the guards to lower their weapons. The stranger kept whispering in Anya's ear, only the two of them could hear the information.

"She says...she is my...Grandmother!" Anya whipped her head around to face the older woman, who seemed startled by her sudden movements. The lady cowered behind her, obviously terrified of the group of strange, hooded figures and the members of the death-metal band.

"Dat's crazies, dis ladies must haff lost her marbles! Whys is yous listening to sum fans?" Skwisgaar piped up.

"Aw nut-sch to thish! Letsch get'er! Sche's a crazy!" Murderface hollered while pointing his large hunting knife at the woman, although nobody moved to attack her.

"Ya Anyas, and yous already knows whos you parents is. My Aunts and Unc-kul!" Toki replied. He walked over to her to try and get her to come back over to the group, but she stood protectivly in front of the woman.

"I know this is...odd, but she said those are not my real parents." Anya explained slowly. She seemed to be in shock about the whole situation, as if she was uncertain of her own words. "My real parents...were being hunted by some...secret government group...they had to leave me with a family they could trust. A family nobody where nobody would ever find me..." Anya trailed off.

"I donno, it does seem like the lady's a pyscho. Maybe we should just..uh...yeah, shoot'er." Pickles replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

The guards raised their weapons again and the stranger's eyes went wide. "Wait! I can prove this, I thought it was a lie at first, too! But look..." Anya pulled back her hair, exposing a small discolouration on the nape of her neck. The guys gathered closer to try to see what she was showing them.

"Oh grossch! Itsh schome schort of diseasche!" Murderface yelled after seeing her neck.

"It is not a disease...you...kukskalle." Anya muttered, giving Murderface an evil glare. "It is a birth-marks."

"Ohh, look at that, it looks like a...well, a skull. That's kinda cool." Nathan replied.

"Yes, it is. But look..." she looked over at her apparent Grandmother. The woman looked around, nervously. Then, she reluctantly lifted her soft, gray pony-tail up in the same way that Anya had. "We have the same...markings." Anya finished.

It was true, they had the exact same birth-mark, the same shape, size and shade. Everyone stared at the two women. The resemblance was uncanny, and nobody knew what to say.

"She is here because she needs to tell me something." Anya continued. The woman was now speaking instead of whispering , but it was in a different language. "she says...she is sorry for taking me, but she knew I would be here, she found out that I was with the people called 'Dethklok'." Anya translated. The woman looked over at the guys, and pointed in their direction. "She needed to find me"...Anya continued "...because my birth parents were...killed!" she seemed shocked by the news. Anya took a step back and caught her breath. The woman continued to explain the situation. "I am...in danger. The same people who attacked my parents will be looking for me."

The guys looked at Anya in shock, and Charles had a concerned look on his face. Now that he knew Anya was in danger, it put the rest of Dethklok at risk, even more so than usual. Charles knew that the band was his first priority, and in the back of his mind he was tempted to have Anya shipped someplace else, maybe back to Norway, in order to keep the guys safe. But he knew that it would not be a popular decision, especially with Toki.

The woman suddenly jumped, and grabbed Anya by the shoulder. She looked at her and said something else in a foreign language that only Anya could understand. The woman gave her a quick hug, and then she was off, running down into a dark alley-way. She left Anya standing alone in the spot on the path, staring off into the distance and not saying a word. Toki came up behind her and watched as the woman fleed until she disappeared completely into the dark.

Charles eventually gathered everyone back together. "Guys, I hate to bring this up, but, uh...we have a concert to get too. Anya, we will have to discuss this later. Come on, guys."

The band and guards turned to walk down the path back towards the stage, and Anya trailed quietly behind. Everything else she was worrying about now seemed so...small. She had bigger things to worry about, things to figure out. Who were her real parents? Why would somebody try to kill her...who was she?

Dethklok performed the live show with hundreds of thousands of fans screaming and rioting in the usual manner. Anya stood backstage and glumly looked on as the music boomed throughout the air. She was nervous, looking over her shoulder constantly and feeling very un-easy. Her mind was racing with a million thoughts, she couldn't focus on anything. The show had ended and Anya hadn't even realized. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Toki coming backstage to check up on her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped about a foot, spinning around and instantly flailing out her leg in a kick. Unfortunately, her leg was targeted at Toki's groin, and he fell to the ground.

"Ack! Rights in de balls! Uhh...Whats de matters wit yous? It's only..Toki!" He gasped out while laying doubled-over on the ground.

"Oh! I am so sorry Toki! I thought yous were a killers!" she ran over to him and helped him up, she couldn't really help but giggle at his reaction.

The rest of the guys gathered around backstage to get away from the ravenous fans at the concert. They were waiting for Charles to take them back on the Dethcopter, ending one of their signature 'one-song' shows, but they had noticed one of the roadies acting strange backstage. He kept staring at Dethklok, and inching closer to them. He was moving around some wires, but it didn't look like he was doing anything too productive, he didn't even seem to really know what he was doing there. Suddenly, he hopped up behind Anya and wrapped his strong arm around her neck from behind. He pulled out a large hunting knife (not unlike the one Murderface carries every wheres) and held it up to her, as if he was taking her hostage. Everyone stood still, and Anya could feel her whole body tense up in fear. The guys looked like they wanted to jump over and attack the man, but they had to be careful of Anya.

Suddenly, there was a loud cracking sound, and the dark figure dropped to the ground. Charles showed up behind him and kicked the man in the knee, completely breaking his leg so the bone was sticking out of his skin.

"Ew!" Anya yelped and jumped back towards the guys.

The man laid on the ground, not making a sound and clutching at his bloody leg. This did not seem to stop him, as he lunged towards Charles, with the large knife in hand. Charles grabbed both of his arms and tried to push him away, but the man was considerably bigger than him. A gunshot fired throughout the air, and the hooded figure dropped again, this time...not moving. One of the Deth-roadies had shot the attacker in the head, completely destroying the mans face. They mystery man laid in the pile of blood and teeth, as everyone studied him silently for a moment.

"Dat wash pretty cool." Murderface muttered.

"Yeah..look at that. That's a lot of blood." Nathan concurred. "Bet he didn't see that comin..."

"Yas, he was likes, 'heys I'm gunna kills yous!' and den...bang. Deads." Skwisgaar added, as he nudged the lifeless body with his boot. "Isn't lifes stranges like dat..."

Anya looked at the guys in horror, then shook her head. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had been exposed to a lot of violence before, especially while in Stolver, but nobody had ever came that close to hurting her...or worse. Suddenly she found herself having a panic attack, she couldn't bear the confinement of this tiny backstage area. She had to get out. Anya took off running down off the platform and out the door, she just kept running and running until she was out of breath and her legs hurt. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to get away.

Meanwhile, the guys had been discussing what had just happened backstage, until Toki had realized Anya's absence. "Hey, wheres Anyas! Guys, have yous seens her?"

The guys blinked and looked around. "I dunno, dood. She was jus here." Pickles replied.

"Yeah that's weird." Nathan said. "Should we go looking for her, or..what?"

Charles came back into the room after checking with the security team and had noticed as well that Anya was gone. "I'll get a team to go find her, she couldn't have gotten far, she must just have gotten scared." he said.

Anya had was now walking down a sunny path line with lush green grass and even a few flowers. The fresh air was helping to calm her down a bit, and there was nobody she could see in sight. She kept going down the path until she reached a small pub, and she decided to go inside. The Bar was very small and there was hardly anyone inside, as it was still early in the afternoon. Walking slowly towards the bar, she plopped herself down on the nearest stool and waited for the short, chubby bar-tender to serve her.

"Wut can I getcha?" he asked as he wiped down the counter.

"Scotch on the rocks, make it a double." she replied and she leaned up against she now wet counter. Anya desperately needed a drink to take some of the edge off. But as the time passed, she didn't quit. Drink after drink, she kept going until she couldn't even remember the events that had taken place a couple of hours ago.

Finally, the door to the pub burst open and a group of hooded guards armed with guns barged in.

"Wut are yah doin har? Yah cannot just storm in hair like dat! Yur scarn' off me customers!" the small man behind the counter yelled at the group. Without even hesitating, one of the guards shot through the air, hitting the bartender square between the eyes. The blood splattered every wheres (including on Anya) as the man collapsed to the ground.

"Ppppfffttthehehehahahaha!" Anya put her hand warily over her mouth as she tried to hide her drunken laughter over the violent scene. "Ohmigosh...yous just killeds...killed and shotteds dat mans!" she exclaimed."Nows whos gunna gets me drinks?" she asked, to nobody in particular.

One of the guards scooped her up over his broad shoulder and carried the sloppy girl out of the bar and into the sunlight. "Gah! what are yous doings! I is wantings to staysss. Ah! it's too brights out heres!" Anya continued to flail and pound her small fists against the back of the guard, but he didn't flinch of respond to any of it. He continued to walk down the path, carrying the screaming guitarist until they reached the dethcopter. Once they had gotten her safely inside and the helicopter has taken off into the air, she sat down on the couch with a big, goofy grin on her face in between Skwisaar and Toki.

"Anyas! where was yous! I was worried..." Toki trailed off with a sad look on his face. "Yous coulda gots kiss-snapped!"

"Yah goofballs! Yous cants runs away likes the dog! Whats if sumbudys catches yous!" Skwisgaar scolded.

"Phftaha! You guys are so bads at talkings English. it's soo funnys!" Anya burst into laughter and rolled over on the couch, squishing herself in between the two Scandinavians. They looked at her, as did Pickles, Nathan and Murderface.

"Oh Doods! She's wasted! See, I told you dis would be hilarious" Pickles had a huge smile on his face as he watched the girl fall from the couch to the floor. Anya continued to giggle as she tried to climb back onto the furniture.

"Oh man, letsch try to get to her...to do something...funny. Juggle some knivesch!" Murderface added.

"Anyas, why is yous drunks?" Toki asked quietly, ignoring Murderface.

"Becauuuusseee...well, I do not know, I guess. I just felts like its!" she slurred. As she laid down on the couch, she laid her head up against Toki and put her legs on Skwisgaar's lap to stretch out between them. "Night guys!"

The guys sighed and decided to let her sleep it off on the ride home, while Skwisgaar looked miserable having the young girl use him as a foot-stool.

After flying for a few hours, Anya began to stir and mumble as she woke up. She still had her head resting up against Toki, but Skwisgaar must have moved her legs because he was no longer there. Nathan was sitting across from them, wearing his reading glasses and quietly typing on his laptop.

"Ow, my head..." she muttered under her breath. "I feel like craps."

"Hey, yous awakes." Toki greeted her with a smile. "Yous was really drunks.

"I am sorry, I do not know what came over me. I was just...scareds. I do not know who I really am anymore..." she trailed off and laid her head back up against him. "Toki, I have a question for you..."

"What is its?" he asked.

"If dat woman is right, and she is my Grandmother and my real parents is dead...that mean we are not cousins then. Will you stills thinks of my likes...family?" she asked him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Of courses, yous can be likes a cousins-friend! Yous always be parts of my families, you do not haffs to worrys about dat." he reassured her.

She smiled back up at him.."Good..." And with that, she fell back asleep until they arrived back at Mordhaus. Toki carried her back into the castle and laid her on the couch. She eventually woke up and decided to take a hot shower.

After unpacking her things and getting cleaned up, she felt completely refreshed and was no longer hung over, but still needed some fresh air. As she ventured outside and into the court yard, the only person outside was Nathan.

"Hey, do not shoot." she smiled as she walked over to him. He smiled back at her and then turned his attention back to what he was doing

"Hey, how yah feeln?" he asked quietly, while hitting some golf balls over a cliff.

"Yeah, I feel a bit woozy, but I am okay." she replied, as she stretched out on the table behind him. "I am sorry I ran away from you guys and got drunks, i do not know what came over me".

"It's cool, I do the same thing when I'm upset. Makes things easier to deal with." Nathan replied. "It's no big deal."

Anya smiled, hearing that from Nathan made her feel a bit better. The he turned to her with a very serious look on his face as he approached her.

"And don't worry about anyone trying to hurt you. Me and the guys...we'll make sure nothing like that would happen to you." Nathan said.

Anya was surprised, sure she had been living at Mordhaus for almost a month now and had gotten to know everyone a bit better, but she didn't expect such...understanding and protection from a group like those guys. She felt herself getting warm and a bit swooney. "Thank you..." she said.

He sat down beside her on the picnic table and looked down at her. He felt the same about her, even though she had kissed Skwisgaar. From the way they acted around each other, he could tell it wasn't anything like what was happening between those two right now. Anya was feeling the same way, and was secretly so happy he was inching ever closer to her face, and that he must have no cared about what happened with Skwisgaar.

"Do you remember where we left off the other day on your bed?" Nathan asked slyly.

"Hmm, perhaps you shoulds..refresh my memory" she replied slyly.


End file.
